She's A Rose With Thorns
by Jenn222
Summary: 'The knight began to take off their helmet. "I'm Ashton." And that would've been perfectly fine had Ash not been a girl.' It isn't one of those classic fairytales, it's a girl saving a guy. T because of one little bad word... R&R Sequel is up :D
1. The Beginning

**Prologue:**

The horse and rider galloped quickly after hearing a loud scream and they stopped out front a large cave.

"Wait here." The rider whispered to the horse they then unsheathed their sword, walking into the cave. A large ugly, green, thing that looked a bit like a large booger was standing holding a yelling person in it's hands.

"Ewe, a troll." The knight commented in disgust. The troll spun around growling angrily. The person in the troll's hand looked a bit relieved to see the knight, yet a bit embarrassed as well. The knight made a 'come here' hand motion to throll and then shouted, "Come and get it!" at the same time.

The troll surged forward; the knight held their sword up to block the trolls large club. The person the troll had dropped stood and grabbed his sword. He ran to help the other knight. The troll was overwhelmed and let out a scream of anger. Then he brought down his large club on top of the sword arm of the guy he'd been about to eat. At the same time the mysterious knight brought their sword up and stabbed the troll's heart.

The troll dropped to the ground with a groan. "Ha!" the knight cried in triumph. Then looked over at the other person. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, thanks." He muttered a bit embarrassed. "I thought I could take it without help, obviously I couldn't. My names Damian, yours?"

The knight began to take off their helmet. "I'm Ashton." And that would've been perfectly fine had Ashton not been a girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! Please Review!<strong>

**PeaceLoveNoodles**

**Jenn**


	2. The Beginning Of A Great Ally ship

**The Beginning Of A Great Ally-ship:**

* * *

><p>DAMIAN:<p>

The knight began to take off their helmet and hold out a hand for me to shake. "I'm Ashton." The previously muffled voice had become distinctly feminine. Long chestnut curls fell out of the helmet and down her back. _Her!_ I'd been saved by a girl.

First I can't even take on a troll by myself, then I scream and now, I've been saved by a girl. It's just not my day. I felt more than a little embarrassed.

Her hand was still extended; she lets out a huffy breath when I still hadn't clasped it to shake. In my defense I was in shock and felt humiliated.

"I know, I know, you got saved by a girl. Embarrassing, disconcerting, blah blah. Get over yourself and be grateful." The girl's green eyes flashed in anger.

"Wait, no I'm sorry. I was just surprised." I ran after her, only to see her getting up on a tall grey horse. She looked back at me and my eyes met hers.

Her eyes were glorious, a bright green, and appeared very intelligent. They seemed to be searching my face.

"Hmm." She appeared to be thinking. "Alright I believe you. You seem sincere enough."

"Thank you, for uh, saving me." I said it a bit hesitantly after all I had been saved by a girl and I am supposed to be a prince.

"Sure, no problem. I really should be going now." She waved at me.

"Wait, where are you headed?" I called after her. I didn't know why but I couldn't let her leave. There was something about her that caught my interest. I didn't want to see her go. Which seemed strange because I had never cared for any of the pretty girls I had met before, they all gave the impression that they were ditzy.

"Algeron." She responded exasperatedly.

"I'm going that way too." I realized aloud. "Mind if I join you?"

"Of course not." Her nonchalance seemed forced and I felt like she was impatient. "Do you have a horse though, I'd rather ride then walk." I blushed bright red.

"Uh, the troll ate my horse…"

"Drat." She said. Ashton then jumped off her horse, loud out a loud yell of "Go!" and hit the horse's flank. I gaped at her.

"Why would you get rid of your horse?" She turned to look at me.

"It would've slowed us down, I've got all the stuff I need." She held up a large sack to prove her point. "I've got to change. Armor is way to difficult to walk in. Stay here." She walked off behind a tree and a few moments later came back changed from armor into brown leggings, brown boots, and a green tunic. The only lady like clothing item was the small circlet atop her head.

"That's an interesting outfit." I give her a skeptical look. With a shrug she replied.

"Dresses are just as restraining as armor, even more so and I'd like to _walk_ through the forest, not trip. So I'm not going to wear awful heels."

"And the circlet?"

"A simple tiara. Shows I'm royalty if you look close, but it doesn't rub it in peoples faces and it doesn't scream 'steal from me.'" Ashton explained it simply. I nodded at her words because they made perfect sense.

"Wait you're royalty?"

"The one and only Princess Ashton of Gramiere. You're royalty too?" She says it more as a statement then a question. I feel the crown on top of my head which some how hadn't fallen off during the fight.

"Prince Damian of Berterc." I nodded, this time I hold my hand out for her to shake. She ignored it as she sliped her pack onto her back and begins to walk.

"Come on, this way to Algeron." I frowned after but followed quickly not wishing to be left behind.

**Ashton:**

Damian was blond just like every prince and princess. He had those stereotypical blue eyes too. He looked like every other prince I had met but I felt there might be something different about him. I scoffed at my own feelings.

All princes and princess were the same. I've met plenty to know and don't try giving me the, 'It depends on how you're raised' speech because I have four brothers and two sisters. We were all raised the same yet they all act ditzy and full of themselves while I act, well like myself. I'm not like anyone else, it may sound conceited but that's not how I meant it.

All my siblings have blonde hair and blue eyes, except John and I. John is my oldest brother and he has brown hair with blue eyes. I however have my father's brown-red hair, and my mother's green eyes. Everyone in my family has perfect curls or perfectly straight hair. I on the other hand have messy half curls, more waves that go down to my mid-back. Trust me I'd cut it shorter but I've upset my mother enough by running off and acting like a knight.

Damian followed me quietly; thank the gods for about ten minutes until he _had_ to talk. I didn't see the point in filling silences with useless words.

"So why are you headed to Algeron?" He looked genuinely curious.

"I've heard they have a dragon problem." I stated simply. He looked horrified.

"You're going to kill their dragon."

"Or ask it to leave politely, I'm not much for just killing without asking politely first." He gaped and continued walking after me.

"Why are you headed there?"

"I'm supposed to go to the ball that the King is throwing because my parents want me to find a suitor." He had wrinkled his nose at the last word and I scoffed. _Suitors_, ick.

"My mother wanted me to go to that too and my friend is actually the princess there, so I was planning on stopping just before I go talk to the dragon."

"If it's okay, I'd love to accompany you."

"Sure." I replied because the poor guy was probably lost and I wouldn't mind showing him where the palace was. Plus as my mother has told me 'You need to make more allies Ashton.' I suppose she's right so maybe I'll make an ally out of this Prince Damian. I'm not saying we'll become best friends, I'm saying he might not be a bad ally to have.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Good? Bad? Ok? Let me know. I'd love if you reviewed.<strong>

**PeaceLoveCorn**

**Jenn**


	3. The Beginning of A Hot Tempered Red

**The Beginning of A Hot Tempered Red**

* * *

><p><strong><span>xXxAronoelExXx: Thanks for the review, I was kind of going for the not too fairytale like thing.<span>**

**ChristianBookNerd: Thanks for your review! Well I'm glad you think it's cute and funny :D**

**Thanks also to everyone following this story.**

**Sorry it took me awhile to update but Hurricane Irene caused power outages for awhile and my first day of school started wednesday and I've been busy, trying to get use to high school.**

**Sorry it's so short!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ashton:<strong>

I guess I had forgoen how long it took to get to Algeron from the kingdom Fiscia, where I had saved Damian. Even with a horse it takes about a day. We probably wouldn't get to Algeron until the next day at around midnight and we'd already been walking for an hour. Luckily the ball wasn't for another 2 days.

"So Ashton…"

"Ash." I corrected automatically.

"What?"

"Ashton is such a mouthful. Call me Ash, everyone does." He's quiet again for a few minutes and I grin in success at blocking whatever question he was most likely going to ask me.

"So _Ash_," I groaned softly, I was not a chatty person. "Why are you traveling alone if you're a princess?" Oh great, the guy wants my life story.

"I wanted to." I shrugged for effect hoping that maybe he'd leave it at that and not ask anymore questions. Yeah and maybe I'd sprout wings and marry a dragon.

"Why did you want to? There has to be more reason then that."

"There is."

"And that would be?" Dang. I was hoping he'd get the hint by now.

"I left without the Queen or King knowing, I left them a note saying I'd see them later." I answer truthfully, thinking of my mother and father who were probably very concerned at the moment.

"You mean you left the palace without your parents permission."

"Yeah, so?"

**Damian:**

"Yeah, so?" She asked like it was no big deal. Ash was definitely not one of those blonde, tittering princesses that annoy me.

"They're the King and the Queen and your parents and you're, what 16?"

"17" She corrected me with a small frown. "I'm 17."

"What ever, you're still have to listen to-"

"Have to, HAVE TO!" She sounded angry. "I don't _have_ to do anything! I hate being told what to do and when to do it and that's the main reason I left." She huffed out a breath and began to walk faster. I now got what people meant when they said red heads were hot tempered. Like fire, hot.

Well maybe Ash isn't exactly a red head, her hair is more of a chestnut color but it's definitely not brown either so I guess it works in this case.

"Wait, I'm sorry." I yelled after but she just walked faster, I had to run to catch up with her. "Ash, I'm sorry, I was just surprised." I repeat my apology from earlier.

"Humph." She huffed but all the same slowed down. We walked in silence for a few minutes or maybe hours. It seemed like hours. That is until I saw a small smile begging to grace her face. It confused me I'd seen the same smile earlier when Ash had cut me off with her name correction and I'd gone silent.

"Why are you smiling?" I heard a tortured sigh slip through her lips before she stated.

"It _was _quiet. I like walking in silence."

"Oh." I felt like an idiot. Here I was rambling away and she didn't even like to talk to people. I saw a look of guilt flash on her face until it was quickly replaced with a pained look.

"But if you want to talk, I _guess_ I'll participate in the conversation. You were quiet for awhile any way." I grinned at her.

"Thanks."

"Sure."

We chatted and I even managed to make her laugh, I don't know why but when she laughed I felt lighter and happier. Maybe it was because she had one of those laughs. You know the one that forces everyone else to join in on the laughing and smile, it brightens your day and lights up the sky.

Okay lighting up the sky is a bit much. Still it was a great laugh because she snorted at the end and it was uneven, not like the fake laughing from the visiting princesses. That's what it was! Her laugh was imperfect, and those perfect princesses had perfect laughs and they all sounded the same. Fake and forced. Hers was real.

We talked comfortably until we reached a small town. The town was cute and quaint. It looked quite small with those small cottages instead of houses and then we heard the loud scream.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Good? Bad? Ok? Let me know. I'd love if you reviewed.<strong>

**PeaceLoveCorn**

**Jenn**


	4. The Beginning Of Stupidness

**The Beginning Of Stupidness**

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>MaErD31<span>: Thanks again for the review! Well I hope Prince Damian will become more likable. Maybe he seems to prince-y? (if you get what I mean.) Well I hope you enjoy this next chapter, it's longer and there's more in it.**_

_**Thanks also to everyone following this story.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Ash:<strong>

Damian was actually funny. He had achieved what I had thought was impossible; he made me laugh. And not at him but with him. Lots of people have caused me to laugh _at _them.

We chatted comfortably (comfortably!) until we had reached a small town. It was one of those quaint little towns that you'd expect to be told of in a storybook. The cottages, yes cottages not houses, were cute. Ew. I couldn't stand it and I was hoping we could get out of there as soon as possible but of course we couldn't because suddenly there's a scream.

Damian and I glance at each other and then we sprint towards where the shriek had come from.

We raced past cottages and surprised people, suddenly we heard another scream, it had come from right above us. We looked up slowly.

There was a woman floating on a broom and screaming. The woman had brown mousy hair and she looked horrified. She noticed us and her face flushed in embarrassment but still she yelled down at us.

"Help! I can't get down." The broom lurched and she shrieked both hands grabbing on to the front.

"Alright, lean your body against the broom and point the handle down, slowly." Damian instructed her, I was shocked as the broom slowly came down towards us. The broom was getting closer and closer to the ground and the girls' eyes went wide as she let out another shriek.

"It's ok, you're doing good. Just pull up lightly on the front and sit up slowly." She did as he instructed and she ended up hovering about two feet off the ground.

"Get me down, please get me down. Get. Me. Down." She was obviously panicking.

"It's okay." Damian ran over and helped her off the ground and then grabbed the broom.

"How did you know how to get her down?" I asked only slightly interested and probably looking surprised and confused.

"I took broomstick ridding lessons along with a few other things. Being a prince can get boring." I grinned widely at that.

"You just got so much cooler." Oops, I said that out loud. Well he looked much happier.

I turned to the girl. "I'm Ash and he's Damian."

"Michelle. Thanks for helping me." She panted at us.

"It was no inconvenience to us, honestly." Okay, the chivalry just dropped his cool points down. I rolled my eyes at him.

"It was an inconvenience but that's all right. Glad we could help you. Now we really best be going. Bye." I wave and start to walk off. Yes, I haven't been called back, keep walking just don't look back. Keep walking. Don't look back. Keep wal-

"Wait! Where are you guys going?"

Dang.

"To Algeron." Damian turned and grinned at her.

"I'm going there too!" Seriously, is everyone going to Algeron?

"Would you like to join us?" I smacked my hand to my forehead. Damian! Excuse me, you didn't ask if this was okay with me. Hello do you even care what I have to say? THe answer to that was most likely no, after all we'd only just met. I still felt grumpy though.

**Damian:**

"Would you like to join us?" I asked Michelle politely. I notice Ash send me an annoyed look, her eyes widened and she shook her head slightly as if trying to tell me something. That's strange.

Michelle grinned her blue eyes lighting up. "Really that'd be okay with you guys?"

"Of course." I say. I see Ash frown.

"I'd love to, thank you!" Michelle smiles.

"Great, let's go."

We walked and walked. It was getting quite boring, luckily Michelle loved talking or maybe it was unluckily, I guess it really depended on the way you saw things.

"So you see I'm a witch that's why I was on the broom but I don't really like heights so I started freaking out. My mom expects me to be able to fly to Algeron which I'm going to for that legendary ball. Everyone's going. I love Algeron, have you ever been there?" She rambled on and on. She finally stopped when Ash spoke over her.

"Look the Infestus River, there's no bridge to cross it." We looked down as far as we could and couldn't see a bridge at all.

"We could just walk across, it doesn't look that deep." Michelle suggested.

"Actually we can't." I explained.

"It's called the Infestus for a reason. The river is strong and would wash you away the second you tried to cross it." Ash finished for me.

"What about the broom." Michelle suggested with a wrinkled nose. "It's supposed to carry up to two people. So you take it and I'll find another way across."

"That's sweet of y-"

"Nonsense." Ash spoke. "Since Damian can fly it then you go across with him first, he'll drop you off and come back for me." I was shocked, Ash hadn't seemed like she wanted Michelle around and here she was insisting we take her!

**Ash:**

I know, I was being uncharacteristically nice. I guess Michelle was starting to rub off on me after all that talking she'd done for the past hour. She had seemed really annoying at first but she talks so much that I don't have to and no one notices. Plus she tells really funny stories!

"What are you two waiting for? Go!" I shoo them. Damian mounted the broom and motioned for Michelle to get behind him and hold on. She seemed nervous. Well considering her first attempt at riding the broom I can guess why.

The river really was quite long. They'd disappeared a few minutes ago going at slow pace because Michelle screamed otherwise.

I am not a very patient person and I've tried to be but it's just too hard. So after about 10 minutes when Damian still hadn't come back I started strategizing other ways to get across the river.

I put my foot in it. It didn't seem _that_ bad and I am strong after all. I'd probably be fine if the water got stronger.

Now normally I'm not a stupid person. I probably had a lack of good judgment or my impatient tendencies took over because soon I trudged into the Infestus River.

I walked perfectly fine into the river and I felt the pull getting stronger as I walked further in. I looked back at the shore and saw it starting to disappear, with a shrug I continued. The river was getting harsher. I was being pulled and pushed, the water was up to my waist now.

And that's when I realized what a bad idea this was. I got pulled and pushed so harshly I fell into the water. I fought my way to get air from the surface and when I was standing I gulped air quickly before I was pulled back under again.

I went under and came back up over and over again, a relentless cycle, barely getting enough air before I went under water again. It was strange. I could swear the water was only up to my waist just a few moments ago and now it seemed to be above my head.

I kicked and fought to try and stay above the water, spitting out the water that entered my mouth. I was dragged under again and this time I was too tired to fight back, I sunk down, down, down.

My body rested on the bottom, only for a second before it got hauled back and forth over and over again. My arms were scraped from the gritty sand and sharp rocks at the bottom. I was losing air and everything was going black.

My last thought was 'Why did I have to be so stupid?' Then everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Infestus<span> is Latin for dangerous, aggressive or hostile. Perfect I think for the river. Cliff hanger!**

**What do you think? Good? Bad? Ok? Let me know. I'd love if you reviewed.**

**PeaceLoveDanish**

**Jenn**


	5. The Beginning Of Now We Are Even

**The Beginning Of 'Now We're Even'**

_**MaErD31: It does seem that way, but I'm very great full for it. She does seem the opposite of Ash. What other series? Maybe I could check it out and see. Yeah, I guess he is a bit nice. Well maybe he's getting a little meaner, maybe he just appears super nice on the outside and on the inside he's an awful jerk or maybe he is just nice and prince-y. No need for death threats updating now! Thank you so much for the reviews, they always bring a smile to my face. Here () is a cookie for your time.**_

**Enjoy all!**

* * *

><p><strong>Damian:<strong>

I flew with Michelle over to the other side of the river. She had stopped talking because of her fear of heights all though every once in awhile she'd scream in my ear. It took over ten minutes to cross to the other side because we had to go slow or Michelle would freak out.

"I'll be back with Ash in a bit, okay?"

"Okay, thanks for taking me over. It means so much that you guys are letting me join you an-" I tuned out and began back to Ash. Man Michelle acted more like a princess then Ash did.

I was flying when I noticed a flash of red. No auburn. It was directly below me and then I saw it again. At a closer look I realized it was Ash. Her head bobbed up one more time and then she went back under.

Where was she? She hadn't come back up yet! I dove under the water on the broom. Probably not the smartest idea but if it would save Ash then it was worth it; completely worth it.

I saw her reddish-brown hair floating and her body swaying back and forth on the rocks. How did she end up there?

I grabbed her wrist and started to pull her up, the broom was rocking and I was running out of air. Crap!

I yanked as hard as I could and Ash's body flew up in a spray of bubbles, she was splayed on the broom. I flew upward.

The water was fighting, tearing and ripping at the broom and us. I broke through the water and took in a big gulp of air, as did Ash. I saw her chest begin to rise and fall and I sighed in relief. It was over, or so I thought.

The broom began to sink, bobbing in and out of the water. Every time it got closer to immersing both of us completely the waves rippled and tore against my skin.

"No, no, no!" I pulled the broom up and it jagged awkwardly up but began to fall quickly. I pulled up once more then sped towards where I knew I had left Michelle. The broom bounced on the waves each time getting lower.

I bent over the broom and clutched Ash closer to me; the broom went faster but not fast enough.

"Come on, come on." I urged it. I could see land now. "Almost there."

The broom dropped completely. Both the unconscious Ash and I fell off into the water. I had a panic attack until I saw a shocked and shivering Ash standing up. Standing!

I stood and grabbed Ash's hand pulling her on to the shore. My relief quickly turned to anger. Why didn't she wait for me? Just because I couldn't kill the ogre by myself didn't mean I couldn't fly a stupid broom. What if the girl had died? It would've been my fault!

**Ash:**

I could breath again. Black dots danced around my eyes and I felt a bouncing up and down motion every few seconds. Suddenly I was falling and 'SPLOOSH!' I shot up and I suddenly remembered what was happening, I was drowning!

Or so I had thought but when I stood I noticed the shore was only a few feet away and Damian was lying in the water next to my feet. I blinked a couple times, too flabbergasted to really do anything. I felt cold too and I was shivering.

Damian sprung to his feet, he looked relieved as he grabbed my hand he hauled us to shore.

"Oh my god, are you guys okay? I saw most of it, it was so scary. I thought you guys were going to drown! And then you started to bob-" Michelle was cut off suddenly as Damian swung around to face me.

"What the hell were you thinking?" He looked furious.

"I wasn't really, I'll admit it wasn't my smartest idea-"

"No really? I thought we were both going to die. You are so…so stupid! You never think before acting do you?"

"Well I-" I began before he interrupted me again.

"I've only just met you and I can all ready tell, you just don't think. What would've happened if you had got us both killed?"

"Then we'd both be dead and Michelle would've had to go to Algeron by herself." I frowned at him. There wasn't truly any reason to yell at me. I knew I had been stupid and I probably would never do something that stupid again. Most likely, although you never can know for certain.

"You can't even take this seriously. You're just making jokes now! Why can't you realize how stupid that was."

"I do know how stupid I was. In fact right before I passed out my last thought was 'Why was I so stupid?' so chill."

"Don't tell me to freaking chill!" He yelled, his face going red in anger. "Come on." He muttered to Michelle and began to stride towards Algeron. I scowled, honestly he was mad at me for almost drowning. Yeah, that makes complete sense. Note the sarcasm.

We walked in a stony silence for 20 minutes. Even Michelle seemed to get the message, she'd only tried to start conversation once before Damian glared at her and walked faster. I shrugged at her when she sent me a confused look. I felt kind of bad for the girl, it's not like she had done anything to get Damian mad.

I felt so bad as we trudged on in silence for another 15 minutes. Nicole looked like she was in pain from not talking.

"So…Michelle you're a witch?" Both my companions turned to look at me with raised eyebrows and astounded faces. What? I can start a conversation if I want to.

"I'm supposed to be. My mother and father both expect me to but I'm not a very good one. I'd much rather be an inn owner, I love inns! They make me happy, the new people to talk to, the gossiping, the cooking!" She seemed to get more and more excited as she proceeded to talk. I felt accomplished in my good deed of the day.

"Then become an inn owner." I said it like it was obvious which of course it was. Michelle regarded me as if I'd lost my mind.

"What? I can't. I'm not supposed to!"

"Supposed to shumossed to. Who cares, you should be able to pick your life others don't get to decide for you." She took it in with her head tilted.

"I never thought of it that way. Yeah, you're right. I choose my own destiny." She grinned, empowered. "Thanks Ash. My inn will be amazing; the only spell I can do well is the cleaning ones. They'll be so useful…" I grinned as the short bubbly brunette was chatting contentedly again. She skipped ahead of Damian and I.

"That was a nice thing to say." Damian's voice was still dripping with ice but not daggers like before so I figured I was almost forgiven.

"You sound surprised."

"Well you had to start a conversation, didn't you."

"Hey! I'm great at conversing." He snorted quietly. We were still whispering, hoping Michelle would think we were still listening to her talk.

"Yeah, definitely." Wow, his voice seemed thick with sarcasm. I think I'm a bit offended. "By the way, we're even." He added as an after thought.

"What even?" Even, even for what?

"You saved my life and I saved yours. We are officially even." Oh! That's right I had saved his sorry butt only a little while ago, it seemed like eons ago.

"Hmm, I guess we are."

* * *

><p><strong>I'd love if you reviewed. If you do I'll give you a cookie... so maybe it's virtual but it's just as good!<strong>

**LOVE YOU ALL!**

_**(Poor Michelle gets interrupted so much!)**_

_**Michelle: Oh it's quite all right, I underst-**_

_**Ash: We are all out of time! Bye folks.**_

_**Michelle: Oh but I was just abo-**_

_**Damian: Until next time everyone!**_

**PeaceLoveBrownies**

**Jenn**


	6. The Beginning Of Nicknaming

**The Beginning Of 'Nicknaming'**

**So first I just want to apologize. I've been really busy, freshmen year has started up and I have so much homework and things to do. Okay enough of excuses, I'm just sorry this took so long. I'll update sooner next time, promise!**

_**MaErD31: I can always count on you to review thanks!**_

_**ChristianBookNerd: I'm glad you check my story often. :)**_

_**thanks to everyone who is following (Barbiegirl2, MaErD31, ChristianBookNerd and anyone else)**_

**Enjoy all!**

* * *

><p><strong>ASH:<strong>

We took a break and camped in another small town we were passing by. Michelle was to tired to keep going and Damian decided that we should stop too and evidently I wasn't allowed out of his site again since the drowning incident. He followed me everywhere, watching my every move. It was really annoying yet sort of flattering at the same time, not like I care or anything. I'm not the kind of princess who falls in love with a prince the first day she meets him. Those stories are ridiculous.

I awoke before both Michelle and Damian. The sun was just rising and it looked pretty, I guess, although I didn't really get the big deal people made about sunrise. I guess it was better then midnight.

I stood and dressed; brown pants, blue tunic and my small silver circlet. I braided my hair down my back, I didn't want it in my face. Glancing one last time around the room Michelle and I had been sharing I walked down to the bar.

"Hello!" The man, Lowel I believe was his name, from in the kitchen called, "What would you like for breakfast?"

"Uh…"

"How about I surprise ya?"

"Sure." I nodded gratefully. Sizzling noises followed and delightful smells ensued. I sat blinking my eyes and sipping out of the cup of coffee Lowel had placed in front of me.

"Not going anywhere are you?" I turn and stick my tongue out at Damian.

"Nope. I'm getting breakfast." He opens his mouth to say something else when Michelle walks in with a cheery.

"Good morning all." I grumbled back a response, I'm not sure it was completely understandable. I don't even know what I said truthfully.

After a delicious breakfast of all you can eat pancakes, frenchtoast, and eggs, we headed out the door with our stuff packed. We began walking again.

"I'm so excited to get to Algeron, it's supposed to be gorgeous. I've heard the whole city looks like gold…" Michelle was rambling again.

"Do you believe everything you've heard?" I asked with a sigh.

"Well of course not. I mean I don't believe that if you kiss a frog it will actually turn into a prince." She rolled her eyes and shook her head, causing me to smile.

"I agree with ya there Mich." I told her.

"Mich?" Damian and Mich asked.

"Yeah, Michelle is too long and you guys call me Ash, so why not?"

"Well if we get nicknames Damian should get one too!" Michelle grinned.

"Yeah." I grinned evilly.

"Maybe Dame?" Michelle suggested.

"No way-"

"Mian?"

"No-"

"Duh." I suggested. "Like Da but Duh and then when he asks a question we could be like duh, Duh." Michelle and I giggled at Damian's scowl.

"I don't think so-"

"Or Da-mmy!" Michelle jeered.

"Hey! I rese-"

"Ooh OH! Or Dum-meany." We cracked up.

"All right that's enough-" Damian began to speak again looking rather put out but I interrupted him again.

"Woah." I said pointing at the city in front of us, Algeron.

It did indeed look like the city had been dipped in gold. We stood and gawked at it that is until our stomachs growled.

"Come on it's lunch time and we still have to walk for ten more minutes." Damian said. We walked and as we got closer and closer the city seemed to get prettier, blah. Why do kingdoms have to look so fairy-tale like?

We got into the city and people were chatting happily to neighbors and laughing and… dancing. So sweet. SARCASM ALERT!

The huge palace was just as gorgeous as the rest of the city, shining in the sun and looking completely magical. We walked up to the palace gates.

"Please tell Princess Anaelle that Princess Ash of Gramiere and friends are here." The knight I told this to looked at me skeptically. "Go." I used my most commanding 'princess type' voice and he ran in scared. That's what I thought.

A few moments later a blonde, blue eyed princess in a pretty pink dress with flowers embroidered on it glided out of the palace towards us. When she saw me a smile grew and she motioned for the knight to let us in. He opened the gate and as I was stepping in I was attacked!

Okay, not exactly attacked. It was really just Anaelle hugging me. But it sure felt like I was being attacked.

"Hi Elle." I could barely speak through all her hugging.

"Oh Ash, it's so good to see you again. Come in, come in and bring your friends." She pulled us inside. The inside of the palace was even more spectacular then the outside. Elle lead us down marble floors in comely halls and too big of a ballroom. "This is where the balls going to be held." She gestured wildly to the huge room.

"Pretty." I almost sounded impressed.

"Amazing." Michelle breathed in awe.

"Fancy." Damian added with a shrug. You know he was starting to get more likable.

"Good thing you got here so fast Ash. The ball has been moved up to tomorrow instead of the day after. Your family should be here around noon tomorrow."

"Anaelle this is Damian and Michelle, Michelle and Damian this is Anaelle." I changed the subject as discreetly as I could which I guess wasn't very discreet at all because Damian gave me a weird look, but whatever. I did not want to talk about my family currently.

"Ok Elle why don't you give us a tour?" I said as politely as I could.

"You gave her a nickname too?" Damian sounded amused.

"Oh shut up Dam-meany."

"Language!" Mich and Elle said shocked. I just rolled my eyes. It was going to be a looooong two days.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it was a bit short but I felt so bad about not updating I just wanted to get it up here. I promise to make the next one longer and sooner. I have a four day weekend coming up, so plenty of time to write. (It's Rashashana so we have thursday and friday off!)<strong>

**I'd love if you reviewed. If you do I'll give you a cookie... so maybe it's virtual but it's just as good!**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**

**PeaceLoveBrownies**

**Jenn**


	7. The Beginning Of A Girly Ash? Yeah Right

**The Beginning Of 'A Girly Ash? Yeah right.'**

**So first I just want to apologize. I planned on updating sooner but I lost my ipod (which is my life) and I was much busier this weekend then I thought I would be. But I promised to update so I will!**

_**xXxAronoelExXx: Ahh that username is so much harder to type! Creepy...I don't actually know any Damians. You always get a (virtual) cookie because you always review. Heck I'll make you a (virtual) pie or cake, you choose. :)**_

_**MisterMiss: Virtual cookie to you too! Thanks for the review.**_

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Damian (haven't had his POV in awhile):<strong>

Anaelle walked us through the overly golden castle. "That is where we eat dinner and here is where we eat breakfast. Over there you'll see the third ballroom, we have four but everyone thinks the first is the biggest and grandest…" She talked almost as much as Mich.

Oh great, Ash is rubbing off on me. Michelle. Michelle. Not Mich.

"This is interesting." I groaned quietly to Ash. She snickered.

"Oh but it is! Look at the fourth ballroom it's gold, just like every other room in this palace."

"Who needs four ballrooms anyway?"

"The people who can afford them." She grinned at me. "Why not flaunt the fact you're rich."

"Because it's rude and un-necessary." I scoffed.

"Precisely." She winked at me as we were swept to the many rooms 'for guests.'

"Damian, here is your room." Anaelle gestured to a blue door and I opened it. The thing was humongous. There was a big king sized bed and flowers in corners, gigantic windows facing the gardens, you know the works. I raised my eyebrows at Ash who smirked and shrugged back.

" one across from Damian's, that one with the pink door, is yours." Ash wrinkled her nose as she opened her room's door. It was even more extravagant then mine. It had rose patterns on all the furniture and was very…pink.

"Well, what do you think." Anaelle asked proudly.

"It looks very comfortable, much bigger then the ones at home." I answered.

"Extremely pink." Was all Ash offered as a compliment. Anaelle seemed to beam more as if instead she had said 'the room is gorgeous but you are even more so.' I snorted, trying to cover the laughter I wanted to spew. Ash just rolled her eyes at Anaelle, being used to her personality.

"You'll find bathrooms attached and closets. Michelle follow me your room is a bit further down the hall." Anaelle and Michelle walked off talking faster then a humming birds wings can fly. They were going to be great friends.

"I said it was pink, how did she take that like a compliment?" Ash was shaking her head in confusion. "She never fails to confuse me and I've known her since I was five."

"I think it was the 'extremely' part. Plus some people _like_ the color pink." Ash gasped as if it were the most shocking thing she'd ever heard. I began to laugh and she joined in.

Her laugh made me laugh harder. It wasn't 'like a bell' or 'birds twittering' or any of those similes, no it was like a dragon sneezing and a bit of a pig snorting. It was so much cuter then the annoying twitters of the other princesses I've met.

Ash sighed, "We should probably get dressed for dinner tonight." She crinkled her nose (again) in distaste.

"Why?"

"Anaelle and her family make a big deal about dinner. They've visited my family before and we had to all get prettified. So trust me, you want to look nice not like you've been rolling in mud." She looked serious, so I obliged.

"Okay, see you later." I watched her walk in her room and close her door and then I did the same.

Okay, now I've got to clean up.

….

**Still Damian:**

I heard a knock on my door.

"Hi Anaelle." I smiled at her, after pulling the door open.

"Hey, just wanted to tell you it's time for dinner. Oh, you look handsome." Her eyes searched me. "Good. Could you _tell_ Ash it's dinner? I would but I've got to be at my room so Prince John can escort me down. Bye." The way she said tell made it sound more like _'drag'_ Ash to dinner. I waved at her as she hummed away down the hallway.

I walked across the hall to Ash's room and knocked.

"What?" It was asked rudely.

"Ash, Anaelle told me to get you for dinner."

"No thanks! I'll skip." Her voice called through the door again.

"Why? Are you okay?" I began to panic a bit. Who knew what she could've gotten herself into with in the two hours of being left alone.

"No, no I'm fine. I just don't want to go out like this." The last part was more of a mumble and I had to strain to hear it.

"Why don't you want to be seen?" I asked, still a little concerned.

"I hate dresses!"

"You were the one that said we had to dress nice, now come on out." I twisted her doorknob and swung the door open.

My mouth popped open, she was wearing a dress. It looked rather nice on her too. It was actually quite a simple dress. Light blue straps and not puffy at all. She also had blue heels to match it, the heels were only an inch tall and made her reach my height.

"You don't look half bad." I told her.

**Ash:**

"You don't look half bad." He told me still gapping a bit.

"Yeah, Yeah. Let's go." I stalked out of the far to girly room towards the dinning room. I heard his footsteps behind me.

"Hey wait up." Damian followed closely behind me. We got to the dinning hall and the herald stopped us.

"I need to announce you Miss."

"Why? I'm just going to dinner." I frowned at the overweight bald guy holding a trumpet.

"Sorry miss, it's the rules." I let out a long pained sigh.

"Fine." The herald looked at me as if waiting for something.

"She's Princess Ashton of Gramiere and I'm Prince Damian of Berterc." Damian told the poor little man.

"Thank you, your highness." He said gratefully. Then he opened the doors wide. "Princess Ashton of the lovely Kingdom Gramiere and Prince Damian of the rich Kingdom, Berterc." He announced us grandly, and I rolled my eyes. Damian had to practically shove me into the dinning hall where King Darren and Queen Lillian of Algeron already sat. Along with Michelle and Prince _What's His Face _from Libethon, I'd met him once before and he was a complete windbag and his twin sister Princess _Whine_. Okay so maybe those weren't their actual names but whatever. We sat where some guy had pulled our chairs out for us. I was sat in between Damian and Michelle. Luckily I wouldn't have to sit next to Prince _Windbag_ and Princess _Whine_, sadly I still had to sit across from them. Oh well, you can't win them all.

Elle then was announced along with a Prince John of Olon, she floated in. Seriously, she looked like she was floating. I wonder if you have to go to some special floating school to prefect that. She was all frills and pink and make-up and pearls. Ick.

Both of them were seated and the feast began. The whole affair was quite boring and Prince _Boring Windbag _wouldn't stop talking about how great he was. Michelle wouldn't stop talking period, I felt kind of bad for her because of all the times she got interrupted but I was sort of grateful too.

"Night all." I interrupted both Michelle and Prince _Look at Me I'm A Great Windbag _but I didn't really care. Damian stood up with me.

"Night." He muttered as well. "See you all in the morning."

We walked back up to our rooms together.

"Well that was fun." I said with as much sarcasm as I could muster. He laughed.

"Yeah, too bad it ended so early. I was hoping it would last a couple days more days." I snorted loudly, in a very un-princess like way.

"Well I'm sure they're still talking, you could go back." I suggested with a smirk. He shuddered.

"Ah, but that would be awfully rude of me."

"How so?"

"I have to escort you back to your room and if I just went right back that would be quite rude." He grinned.

"Trust me I wouldn't mind." We both laughed. "See you in the morning." I grinned at him when we got to our rooms.

"Hey Ash?"

"Yeah." I asked.

"Would you like to go to the ball together, you know as friends? I don't want to go and talk to bland people that I don't know and I just thought…"

"Sure." I cut him off. "It'll be fun, I don't want to have to talk to stuffy dull people either." He grinned.

"You don't think I'm priggish and boring?" He began to smile widely.

"Don't let it go to your head." I chastised him.

"Too late." I heard him mutter as I closed my room door. Maybe the ball woudn't be too horrible.

* * *

><p><strong>I'd love if you reviewed. If you do I'll give you a cookie... so maybe it's virtual but it's just as good!<strong>

**LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Does anyone hate water? No, just me...awkward.**

**PeaceLoveLemonade**

**Jenn**


	8. The Cliched Ball Scene

**The Cliched Ball Scene**

_**xXxAronoelExXx: I'm not really sure how you pronounce Anaelle, i looked up princess names and that was one of them. I pronounce it A-nelle but i dont know if thats right. here imagine the sneeze first and then a snort after and then repeat it. I love your long reviews, they make me smile. And heres an update!**_

**_lily elli: Thanks for the review!_**

**_Thanks to those who followed and favorited. :)_**

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

><p><strong>o<strong>

**Ash:**

The day was going fine, really it was. Damian and I were cracking jokes about the stuffy princes and princesses that had showed up while Michelle and I played an assortment of games.

See over all pretty good but it only _started_ out good.

Right before lunch was when my family showed up. They walked in by order of age.

First walked in my oldest brother John with his wife and their twin sons, little Ronald and William. John had turned 30 a few months ago yet he didn't look any older then maybe 23. Ronald and William had both inherited his (and my) red-brown hair but they'd gotten their mothers brown eyes. I was glad they looked just as un-stereotypical as me. My brother grinned and winked at me as he greeted everyone in the room (me last I might add) and gave me a hug. His wife kissed my cheek, Ronald and William bowed to me with a chuckle.

Subsequently was my brother Nathan who'd just recently married about a year ago. He'd been lucky enough to marry for love because my parents had been busy planning my sister's wedding so he's only 25. His blue almost grey eyes gave me a wink and he pulls me into a hug. His almost white blonde hair tickled my face since he was shorter then me.

Next in was my oldest sister, Rose. She looked like the perfect princess and she played the part well. Blond curly hair, long enough but not too long, pretty light blue eyes and a very lovely dress. She had gotten married at my age and was now 22, the only thing not perfect was the round baby-bump she sported which was perfect in it's self so I take that back. According to every other person in this world, babies _are_ perfect.

Then Gregory walked in, he too sported the blonde hair and blue eyes but unlike everyone else in the family he talked very little. He gave each person in the room a small bow and me a quick one-armed hug and a small smile.

I could see Damian's eyes growing wider every time another one of my siblings walked in the door. His eyes grew even wider when he saw still more to come.

Marian my youngest sister skipped in, her big blue eyes wide in amazement. "It's gorgeous in here. Did you use actual gold?" She asked, her straight blonde hair swinging back and forth as her head whipped to see each new thing.

"Some of it but not all of it, there isn't enough gold in the world." Elle voiced.

Finally the youngest in my family, little Zachary, only 9 years old strolled in. "Woah." He breathed in even more awe then 12 year old Marian. "Ashy!" he yelled when he saw me and sprinted to squeeze the air from my lungs.

I know, I know '_Ashy'_. But the kid is just so adorable. Bright innocent, big blue eyes full of questions and straight blonde hair a bit mussed from who knows what and a crooked grin on his face. He's the only one allowed to so much as consider calling me that.

And then in walked my parents themselves. Tall, regal and stiff backed. My mother had bright intelligent, all-knowing, green eyes and shoulder length straight blonde hair. My dad would've looked intimidating, like my mom, had he not had a small smile on his face and spark of humor in his blue eyes. It was him that I had inherited the curly auburn hair from but his was more curly and not a complete mess.

"Hello mom, dad." I took in a deep breath.

"Ashton you and I are going to have a talk. Immediately." My mom gave me a scary blazing look, I didn't argue I knew it was no use but I also couldn't just leave it alone after all I am _The_ Ashton of Gramiere.

"Okay Rene." I knew this would piss her off, not only did it rhyme but I had said her name when I should call her 'mother' or 'your majesty.' I ran.

**Damian:**

I was shocked at the amount of people walking in from Ash's family. I was even more shocked when Ash said 'okay' to her mom, agreeing, no fight- never mind. She ruined it with saying her mother's name. Then she sprinted to her room.

I glanced at the rest of her family now spread through the room. Her dad, King Richard is talking to the King and queen of Algeron, her younger brother and sister and the other little kids with her same hair are playing together with Michelle. Her mother is stalking after her and the rest of the family are talking together.

"So you and my sister are friends?" The one that was announced as, 'The loyal Prince Nathan Of Gramiere' asked me politely.

"Uh, yeah. I guess so." I answered not really sure.

"You guess so?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"I'm not sure if she considers us friends, we only met a few days ago but I consider her a friend."

"Good." He tells me with a nod. "Now that, that's covered let me tell you about the time when I killed a large boar…" I wasn't expecting Ash's family to be so…uh, so royal? I thought they'd be more like Ash but instead they acted more like ditzy, stuffy, proud princes and princesses. I wasn't looking forward to the rest of the day now that Ash had left me to fend for myself.

**OooooooooooooooooO**

**(Still Damian:)**

I walked quietly to Ash's door, it had been 5 hours since she missed lunch and her family had arrived. I'd talked to her since and discovered her mother was mad that Ash had only left a note and that Ash had been punished and wasn't allowed to go to lunch. Not that she cared and don't tell her but I believe she deserved it after all she practically ran away. Her mom and older sister had come in with four maids at around two, shoved me out of the room, and began working to '_make Ash look like a proper princess_.' Their words, not mine.

I knocked on her door just as I had yesterday when I was getting her for dinner and just as before my mouth popped open. Except this time I said. "Wow."

Ash had a light green dress that flowed around her and rose patterns on the bodice, it matched her eyes perfectly. Her face had a small amount of blush and some mascara, making her eyes pop even more. She wore green heels that again made her as tall as me. The only thing that wasn't different was her hair. It was still a long mess of half-curls down her back, but the roses on the dress matched her hair color perfectly, and she wore her small silver tiara she always wore. "Wow." I repeated.

"Yeah, yeah. I look like princess." And I suppose she did, though not incredibly. "At least it's not _pink_." She muttered.

"Wow." Was all I could say.

"Oh let's go." She muttered with a roll of her eyes and she towed me towards the ballroom, where the party was being held.

**Ash:**

I dragged Damian to the ballroom. We were announced and we walked in. My mother's face when she saw me 'escorted' by a boy was shocked and happy. Don't get your hopes high mom, he's just a friend.

Damian and I stood in a corner and talked until Nathan came over.

"Dearest sister come and dance with me." He winked after the dearest sister so I knew he wasn't completely serious. With a laugh I let him drag me out to dance. We twirled for a whole song and when I was ready to walk back to Damian, John whirled me into a dance with him. That song ended and I was dancing with Gregory, even nine year old Zach danced with me. I was about to leave when my dad grabbed my hand.

"Hello dear."

"Hi dad." We danced in silence for a few moments.

"Your mother and I would like you to dance with some of the other princes as well. Or at least some guy who isn't in your family, there are nobles here too."

"Okay daddy." I said quietly. He nodded, bowed at me and shoved me into a prince standing behind me. Okay, so he didn't shove me. He lightly pointed me towards him but it had the same meaning. The prince bowed and began dancing with me. The song was much slower then the previous ones. He tried to talk in a husky whisper but I rolled my eyes and told him,

"If you're going to talk to me, talk loud enough for me to hear you." He didn't speak again for the rest of the song and he left my side as soon as the song ended.

Evidently when you dance with one guy, it encourages many others to ask you to dance. I danced with four more, thenceforth explained I was much too tired too so much as walk another step let alone dance another dance. They mostly left me alone. I walked over to the benches and sat, my eyes searched for Damian and I saw him dancing with Anaelle. I giggled at the look of pain on his face as she chatted away; he practically sprinted to me when the song finished.

We chatted but soon grew bored, after all I'm not sure if you've noticed but I'm not exactly the most talkative person.

"Do you want to dance? It could be fun." I asked suddenly. The song had turned into a fast beat exciting one. He looked shocked.

"Sure." We stood and danced, jumping, laughing and entirely enjoying ourselves. Any time someone asked one of us to dance we'd turn them down and continue dancing with each other. The crowd of people began to dissipate as it got later, at one point I got overly tired and I yawned widely.

"Let's go to bed, yeah?" He suggested, I blinked and nodded sleepily.

"Yeah." Another yawn.

Good night. It was fun." He grinned at me.

"Night." I said, I leaned over and placed a kiss on his cheek without thinking. Then went into my room, kicking off my shoes and flopping onto bed, falling asleep almost immediately.

**Damian:**

She leans over and…kisses me on the cheek! What does that mean, why did she do it? Maybe I should ask her in the morning. Maybe I should- Wow. I sound like such a girl. I need to go to sleep right now.

* * *

><p><strong>That was really long, but I feel it wasn't a very good chapter, sorry. I wasn't really feeling the writing juices, my friends in the hospital because of anxiety and I'm worried about her so just not that great I guess. Tomorrow should be a better day because I'm going to a renaissance fair, but I'll be there all day so I updated today.<strong>

**I'd love if you reviewed. ****LOVE YOU ALL!**

**PeaceLoveFudge**

**Jenn**


	9. I'm Not A Damsel

**_I'm Not A Damsel_**

**_Warning this chapter is short and unsatisfying. Excuses are at the bottom. The reason I'm posting now Is because I felt bad and wanted to get something up._**

_**xXxAronoelExXx: ok lets face it, your my favorite reviewer. Sorry everyone else.**_

**_Thanks to those who followed and favorited; jellomello143 and that pesky nargle ( I LOVE your name) and everyone else._**

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

><p><strong>o<strong>

**Ash:**

I began packing immediately after I had woken up. I was going to leave my stuff packed on my bed, grab my sword, eat a nutritious breakfast and then kick some dragon ass!

Yeah, I thought it was a pretty good to-do list as well. I was about to put on just a tunic and leggings with my travel boots but then my mother entered.

"Ashton what do you think you are wearing?"

"Uh…clothes?" Was this a trick question…?

"Boys clothes." She glared at me. Yep, it was definitely a trick question or a trap question. Depending on our view of things. "You should be wearing a dress."

"But I'm going out riding."

"Ride side saddle or wear a simpler dress then."

"But-"

"No buts. Here this dress is good." She hands me a simple long pink (ick) dress.

"I expect to see you at breakfast and take someone with you on your ride."

"Like who?"

"How about that nice boy, what's his name? Oh Damian!" She suggested sternly.

"I-but… Ugh. Fine." I wanted to argue but she was already walking away and a lady in waiting had run in to help _stuff _me into the dress.

"I can dress myself." I mumbled and she answered with a 'non-sense.' So I _allowed_ her to dress me.

After she was done dressing me and I had absolutely refused to let her do anything to my hair except an artless braid. I waved her good bye happily as she scowled at my messy locks and modest dress. I walked to breakfast.

"Hey have you seen A- Whoa. Ash?" Damian looked at my dress, eyebrows raised.

"Yes its pink and yes it's a dress. But it's a simple dress." I tried saying the last part brightly. Evidently it was funny because Damian began laughing. "Humph." I huffed a breathe and walked to the breakfast room. My family, Anaelle and her family, Michelle and Prince and Princess Exceedingly Dull were sitting and eating. I sat next to Nathan then Damian took the seat beside me.

"So Damian, would you like to join Ashton in horse riding. She's decided to go and I'd rather she not go alone, she could get snatched by some ogre or dragon or goblin!" My mother pretended to be concerned, I scoffed and to my surprise so did Damian. See, everyone knows that I can take on any bad guy and triumph!

"Gee thanks mom, make me sound like a helpless damsel." I said sardonically. My mother shot me a glare and then went back to smiling 'innocently' at Damian. He agreed to placate my mother and I ate hurriedly. I quickly lefty for the stables after eating four eggs, eight pieces of bacon and three pancakes. I wasn't that hungry this morning and I had to eat fast. Damian followed me at a fast pace, I was running and all he had to do was take long strides.

"So what are we really doing?" Damian asked me as I set up a horse, denying the stable boy a chance too. He saddled a grey horse beside me.

"That transparent am I?"

"Just a smidge." He grinned wider.

"Well we are going to talk to that dragon I told you about." Now it was my turn to grin.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so I planned to update two weekends ago but I was really busy because my friend had just got back from the hospital and then my Aunt and Uncle and their twin 3 year olds came to visit. So then I planned to update last weekend but then my friend got put back in the hospital and I was very busy and stressed. My friend may be coming home monday, and I'm just praying she's getting better.<strong>

**YESTERDAY (Oct. 26) WAS MY BIRTHDAY! I got the new ipod touch, money, books, and lots of candy.**

**I'd love if you reviewed. ****LOVE YOU ALL!**

**PeaceLoveBirthdayPie (I get sick from cake...)**

**Jenn**


	10. The Beginning Of Dragon Quests

**The Beginning Of Dragon Quests**

**xXxAronoelExXx: Her mom is very controlling...It's the whole jerk Queen act thing going on. I sometimes wonder if royalty even knew how to dress them selves. I'm not sure if Ash qualifies as a 'lady' per say... Well thank you for the almost Happy birthday wish, thanks for understanding!**

**lily elli: Thank you!**

**The Pesky Nargle: I'm glad I can make you laugh. :) Thank you, she is getting better and it was quite stressful.**

**Thanks for your reviews, favorites and follows. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Ash:<strong>

We trotted on and on until we reached the outstretches of town. A gargantuan cave resided there. What was with all the caves and awful living conditions for creatures? Maybe this was why they attacked people and seemed so furious all the time.

"Well here we are…" Damian conveyed so excitedly, truly he did. And yes that was absolutely sarcasm, just clarifying for you slow people.

"Yep, follow me." He was about to dispute; however before he could I charged into the cave. Okay, maybe I'm a slight bit reckless but I haven't died ye, so I figure I'll just continue doing what I crave to do, even if it endangers my life. He followed quietly hissing my name as he attempted to catch up with me. I tucked on faster.

"Hello?" I bellowed as I entered an even broader part of a cave. I couldn't see but I could sense a cold draft and I heard wind whistling so I deduced it was a large cave. A booming chuckle filled the large cavern.

"Humans?" It hissed towards me.

"Yeah, hope you don't care but we wanted to stop in for a visit. If you wouldn't mind turning on a light, that'd be great thanks." The chuckle sounded again.

"Sssssure." The voice grumbled again. Suddenly a spark came from nowhere and the whole cavern lit up. A small light floated high above our heads. As I'd suspected the cavern was quite enormous.

"Thank you!" I grinned up at the tall jade lizard. Maybe it was a bit larger then a 'tall lizard' like 1,000 time larger but same difference. "I'm Ash and somewhere back there," I pointed to the cave tunnel I'd entered from, "is my friend Damian. What's your name?" I asked politely, just like my mother taught me, oh how proud she'd be if she could see me now. Haha.

"Sssarkany." It displayed it's teeth at me, I believe it was attempting to smile. "Niccce to meet you."

"You too." I replied kindly.

"Ash! Where are yo- oh! Ash, dragon!" He hollered and brandished his arms around like I couldn't see the dragon. All right I'm not _that_ oblivious.

"Yes, I can see that. And her name is Sarkany." I prayed the gargantuan lizard was in fact a female.

"Who isss thisss?" The dragon glowered at Damian.

"The butt-head I told you about, Damian." I responded while firing him a look. He sealed his mouth and nodded with what I said.

"Why do you come and bother Sssarkany? Why can't you leave me alone, leave me to eat pigsss and cowsss and allow me to sssleep."

"Well, that's why we are here actually." I replied with an apologetic look. "You have been stealing the villagers cows and pigs, honestly I think they have plenty anyway but that's beside the point. They are becoming upset and want you to stop eating there cattle. If you do they'll stop attacking." I explained.

"Sssarkany will have to think about ittt." I scowled, I don't know if you've noticed but I'm not the most patient person. I tapped my foot and stood _patiently. _I counted the seconds going by 1 2 3… 12. How long does it take to think? I huffed _patiently._

"Calm child." The dragon said to me.

"No one ever calls me a child." I muttered.

"Then quit acting like one." Stupid dragon. Despicable, thoughtless, time-consuming, dumb dragon! I waited longer this time, around 15 seconds, before drumming my foot.

"Fiery headed one, extinguisssh the flamesss in your eyesss. I've decided." I leaned in closer anticipating.

"Yeah?"

"I'll leave," before I could cheer she added. "Ifff you do sssomething for me." Of course, there was always a catch. Why can't people just say 'sure, let me do that right away' instead of making me do things for them.

"What do you want?" Damian and I chorused attentively.

"I want…"

* * *

><p><strong>Is that a mean place to stop... haha GOOD! Just kidding I'm not sure what the dragon wants yet. I'll think about that while you review. ;) I finally updated! I'm proud of myself, hope this chapter was satisfactory! Even though it was fairly short.<strong>

**Peace Love Chicken,**

**Jenn**

**p.s. I love you all, and thanks for dealing with my non-updatishness**


	11. Snort, Giggle, Chuckle

**Snort, Giggle, Chuckle;**

**xXxAronoelExXx: I'm sorry the dragon didn't eat anyone. I'll work on that shall I? By the way I went to your profile and read your poems. They were so good! :D**

**Ashley Davidson: Thank you for your feedback it's very helpful.**

**ZoraOfTheLight: I personally like pie better :) Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Happy Thanksgiving all people who actually celebrate that! Hope you ate tons and are all fat now ;) I know I am... I am t****hankful for your reviews, favorites and follows. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Damian:<strong>

"I want… you to get my plentifffful bowl and bring ittt to me." The large lizard spoke loudly.

"Plentiful bowl, what's that?" I asked, confused. The dragon glared at me and spoke to Ash as if she'd been the one to ask the question, instead of me.

"The plentiffful bowl makes as much food of whatever you want, an evil ssssorcerer sssstole it from me when I wassss younger. That isss why I sssteal food from the villagerssss."

"Okay, well where is this evil sorcerer then?" Ash asked impatiently. The dragon chuckled as if she found something funny.

"It'ssss in the sssouth part of the Kingdom of Bertec. It livesss in a big castle. It robbed me." She kept referring to the sorcerer as an it instead of a he or she, I wondered why that was. Wait, Bertec…

"Bertec that's my kingdom!"

"You live there, you are friendsss with the sssorcerer?" The dragon accused me and smoke began to spiral out of her nostrils. I was prepared to become a fried dragon meal but luckily Ash saved me.

"No. No! He lives on the north side not the south. He hates the sorcerer. We'll get it, ok?" Ash said hurriedly and franticly.

"Yessss. Thank you."

"Sure thing." Ash grabbed my hand and hauled me out of the cave while waving and calling a goodbye to Sarkany. She jogged, jerking me behind her until we'd reached where I had tied our horses to trees. I was grateful that Ash saved my butt; the dragon probably would've eaten me if it weren't for her.

Ash hopped up on her horse letting go of my hand in the same movement. It's weird, when she let go my hand felt… cold and empty. I shoved the feeling away and vaulted up onto my horse as well.

"You can lead, I don't know where Bertec is." She told me. I nodded.

"Ok, we can either ride back to where we met. Of course we don't have a flying broom this time and you almost died when we crossed that river. We could go around more to the west and there'll be a bridge that way…" I thought out loud. Ash sighed irritably probably waiting for me to decide. "Let's go west." I suggested and she nodded agreeing with me.

I slapped my horse's backside and it sprinted forward. As we were trotting down the pathway that led west I couldn't stop thinking about Ash's hand in mine and how it felt right. But when it was gone… Geez, I'm such a girl. Ash would undoubtedly have more man points then me if we were to count them up.

As we traveled I didn't even attempt to start a conversation, what was the point if Ash was just going to kill it? Plus I was too deep in thought to even want to try.

**Ash:**

As our horses dashed west, at least west according to Damian (I don't understand how he knows for sure), it was silent. Odd. I would enjoy the peace if I was with anyone else but I kind of enjoyed talking to Damian. I know surprising right?

It's just he can be funny and… what am I saying? I don't like talking to people, especially princes.

Am I stereotyping by saying I don't like talking to princes? I hate stereotypes. Geez, I need to get out of my own mind. I'm going to start a discussion with Damian, it's easier then all this thinking.

"So, do you know this sorcerer Sarkany spoke of?" Damian looked at me like I was a princess kissing a slimy frog, screaming 'where's my prince?' What is with people? I can start conversation when I feel like it.

"I've overheard rumors before about a sorcerer, I never realized they were accurate." He shrugged like he had other things on his mind and didn't genuinely care.

"And you never thought to investigate and see if the stories were true, _ever_?" I was astonished, had it been me I'd have been there the second I'd heard the rumor.

"I don't like to believe rumors without proof so I never had an urge to go." I frowned. I am the same way, I need to see it to believe it but that's the thing I _need _to see it. I acquire a longing to get up and find out if the rumor is correct.

"I agree with you." I tell him and he just shrugs. Shrugs! What has gotten into him. He hasn't instigated conversation and hasn't participated when I tried to initiate it. Damian was acting rather strange. For the few days I'd known him I'd already realized that he wasn't one to sit still and not share some opinion.

I wonder what had gotten into him.

I was patiently waiting for him to say something, surely he'd speak soon. After three minutes of waiting, (which felt more like three _hours_) I deduced he wasn't going to start chatting anytime soon unless I initiated it.

"So you've met my family, tell me about yours." There he couldn't get out of that one and I don't have to actually say anything. Ha.

"I have the typical King and Queen parents and one younger brother." He stated wearily. That's it? You have got be kidding me, here _I _am trying to talk and he refuses to give me anything to work with.

"Okay that's it. What is wrong with you?" My temper flared, "I am trying to talk to you and your blowing me off! I feel our roles are being confused at the moment." I huffed afterwards and waited for him to answer. He looked surprised and then apologetic.

"I'm sorry," he sounded genuine. "I guess I was just thinking… Wait, why do you want to talk to me?" He smirked at me, causing me to blush.

"No reason." I muttered under my breath. "Can we just hurry up and get to the next village. It's becoming dark outside besides I want to be inside before the sun sets." I bent low over my horse, forcing it to gallop faster.

**Damian:**

I grinned as Ash's horse's hooves kicked dust in my face. She wanted to talk to me! Yes! My face fell when I realized that I'd lost my chance because I hadn't figured it out sooner. Heck I didn't figure it out at all, she had to yell at me.

I whipped my horse's reigns in order to catch up with her. I heard her let out a laugh as she zipped even faster. A race! She was making it a game, a chase. I was going to win this. I grinned and let out a loud chortle too. I was almost caught up to her as the horses bounded over rocks and tree branches and so on. Both of us were cackling obnoxiously but neither of us really cared it was too fun to stop.

I chased her until we began to pass farms, then houses and finally stores. We were in the middle of a town, she skidded to a stop in front of a fountain. I however wasn't quick enough, my horse pulled to stop and slid sideways into Ash's horse and flipped over. I flew off the horse and for a brief moment thought I was going to die but instead I landed hard, on my butt, in the fountain.

I wiped the water out of my eyes, I was completely soaked. I heard a loud joyous hoot from beside me and glanced over to see Ash just as soaked as me.

"Y-you h-h-hit my h-" Ash cut herself off with another burst of laughter, causing me to smile. When Ash flipped her dark soaked red hair back from her face I couldn't contain it. We both undoubtedly looked completely bizarre so I then began hooting along with her. Our laughs mixed and mingled, sounding horrible yet perfect together at the same time. Laugh, chuckle, snort, giggle, squeal.

Both of us had probably earned many strange looks by now but I honestly didn't care. For once in my life I didn't stress what so ever about what people thought about me. All I cared was that I was with a friend, someone amusing and sarcastic and we were having fun.

Laugh, chuckle, snort, giggle, guffaw.

* * *

><p><strong>No horses were hurt in the writing of this piece or in this chapter. (well unless you count the bruises and scratches Damian's horse got...)<strong>

**Hope this satisfied all you readers for the moment. I'm not sure if my quest idea is lame or not but... oh well. What are you guys thankful for (if you 'celebrate' thanks giving or not)? I'm thankful for my readers, reviewers, favoriters and followers, my pets, my family and most of all my friends. Hope you all have a wonderful week, please review!**

**Peace Love Turkey,**

**Jenn**

**p.s. I love you all, and thanks for dealing with my non-updatishness**


	12. The Beginning Of Food Poisoning

_**The Beginning Of Food Poisoning:**_

**Angelixlight: Well here it is :)**

**Ashley Davidson: glad you enjoyed it. I'll try working on the run ons. I think i just type really fast when i get an idea and don't realize that i'm doing it.**

**PrincessCutiepie: I don't plan on stopping anytime soon.;) Glad you like the quest idea, I wasn't sure how good or bad it for the review.**

**hjkjnmk: Glad you like it :)**

**Thanks to Marina Leseul, Angelixlight, Im me. who are you, and PrincessCutiepie for alerting and/or favoriting. :) Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ash:<strong>

After our little swim in the fountain we went and found a nice Inn to sleep inside of. The Inn owners were ready to throw us out when we walked in soaked and laughing like crazed fairies but when we had slapped some gold on to the counter they decided to give us two rooms. After a great nights sleep I awoke to someone shaking my shoulders.

"Ash! Ash wake up!"

"Idon'wanna." I mumble back at the person. I was enjoying my sleep and I was in the middle of a very good dream. Damian and I were dancing, not the ballroom dancing the crazy, move any way you want to dancing and he was just leaning in to tell me something…

"ASH!" I sat up hastily, hitting my head on something solid.

"Owww. Whaaa?" I ask, still half asleep. I open my eyes very slowly to see Damian holding his head. Oops, so that's what I banged my head on.

"It's almost lunch time. We should get going after we eat." He said in a stiff voice, I wonder why he was so grumpy. I'm not the one that went waking him up in the middle of a good dream. I mean a strange dream, not a good one.

"Okay." I waited for him to leave the room so I could change. He stood there looking at me. I waited some more.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Both of us asked each other.

"I can't change with you in here." I explained, triggering his bright red blush and mumble of 'right'. Damian stood and left my room. Rolling my eyes, I stood and got dressed. The nerve of this kid, waking me up even if it _was_ noon already.

We'd both been forced to purchase new clothes yesterday after our expedition in the fountain and before we fell asleep in the warm beds. I yanked on the new shirt and pants happily. They were a bit big and I'd gotten a strange look from the women selling the clothes but they're so comfortable that I didn't even mind.

I walked down the Inn stairs to the dinning room area. I was starving and couldn't wait to stuff my face.

"What's for breakfast?" I ask eagerly. The Inn owner glares at me and huffs, walking back into what I assumed to be the kitchen. Jeez, attitude much? Just because we'd soaked her floors last night causing some old woman to slip does not mean she needs to be rude.

"You missed breakfast but for lunch its ham sandwiches." Damian laughs at the tongue I stick out at him.

"Sounds yummy." I wait calmly for lunch. When the woman brings it out for me I say a polite thank you. She rolls her eyes and leaves the room. Damian laughs at this and I poke my tongue out at him again. I take a large bite of the sandwich and try to prevent myself from spitting it right back out. I force it down my throat with a gulp. It tasted awful. The bread was stale and the ham had a… strange flavor to it.

Damian chuckles at my face and whispers, "I know, awful isn't it?"

"Awful, horrendous, appalling… pretty much." Even after this is said I continue to eat it what can I say I am starving. Damian wrinkles his nose as I continue to eat the horrendous food.

"I've already got our new backpacks packed on the horses." Damian told me, holding back more amusement as my facial expressions transformed with each bite at how gross the food was.

What was with him? When he woke me up he was all moody and now he can't stop laughing at me. Talk about bipolar.

"Let's go." I tell him, glancing at the last few bites on my plate, no way could I finish that. Damian nods.

"I'll bring the horses around, you pay for… uh _lunch_." He says lunch as if it weren't really food. Which it might not have been considering how unpleasant it was.

I grinned at him. "Sure." I walk to the woman, who for some strange reason hates me and pay her the appropriate amount. No tip. That'll teach her to be rude to me, I shot her a smug face.

**Damian:**

I rubbed my head as I leave Ash's room, man she has a rock-solid head. I scowl, she didn't even apologize for smacking her head into mine. I stride down the stairs and sit. The Inn lady places a ham sandwich in front of me, I take a small bite and swallow quickly. Disgusting. There was no way I was going to eat that.

I reach into my backpack and take out some of the travel food I'd bought yesterday while Ash was buying clothes. It tasted twenty times better then the sandwich.

I then walk outside and put my backpack and the extra pack on my horse. Ash would probably bring her pack down later anyway. After I'd fed the horses I entered the Inn once again to see Ash walk down the stairs and sit, asking what was for breakfast.

The women left the room with a firm scowl on her face. Chuckling I sat down and answered with.

"You missed breakfast, but for lunch its ham sandwiches." She sticks out her tongue and waits for her lunch.

"Sounds yummy." I stifle my laughter at that, definitely not. Ash would have seen me laugh, had the woman re-entering with her food not distracted her. Ash grins at the food.

"Thanks!" She says excitedly, I begin laughing even more. Ash sticks her tongue out at me once more. She takes an enormous bite out of the sandwich, her face quickly contorts causing me to start laughing even more then before.

"I know, awful isn't it?" I whisper.

"Awful, horrendous, appalling…pretty much." Then she keeps eating! I don't know why but each new face she creates following every bite is hilarious. I could hardly believe that she wanted to keep eating the disgusting thing but I didn't stop her.

"I've already got our new backpacks packed on the horses." I informed her while trying to hold in a new round of laughter. I waited a little longer for her to finish eating.

"Let's go." She says with a sigh, glancing at her few uneaten pieces of 'sandwich'.

"I'll bring the horses around, you pay for… uh _lunch_." I said, she agreed with a grin. Probably because she got what I meant when I said 'lunch.' I go back to the stables and bring the horses forward. I stood waiting for Ash outside the front of the Inn.

Ash came racing out of the Inn as if fire was burning her feet. She jumps onto her horse, her backpack making it fairly hard to get on.

"Go, GO!" She yelled and then sped down the path. Confused I forced my horse to gallop after her. Around ten minutes later she reduced her pace to a slow trot.

"What was that all about?" I inquired.

"The inn lady, I thought she was going to eat me! I didn't give her a tip and she had a cooking knife in her hand and…" She trailed off with an out of breath laugh. I begin to snigger too, soon we are both cracking up hard. It seemed we did that more and more often, not that I minded. I'd never had a good friend that I could laugh and sometimes talk to. It was nice.

**Ash:**

We laughed so much. Damian was fun to talk with unlike most princes. We trotted down the path for a while, just chatting. My stomach began lurching. I didn't think anything of it ever since that 'sandwich' it'd been a bit upset. A few minutes later my stomach lurched again. I groaned in pain.

"Are you ok?" Damian asked looking at me concerned.

"Fine." I frowned slightly, but waved him off anyway. I was probably just hungry and that's what I told him too. Was it just me or did he look a little guilty as he said

"Here I brought food." He took a container out and handed it to me. I popped the lid off and began to eat.

"Fank ou." I said with a very full mouth. He just nodded at me and smiled. We continue down the road as I ate. For some reason my stomach didn't feel any better, what so ever. In fact it was starting to feel worse, it was gurgling and pitching.

"Uhhh." I moaned again. Damian glanced over at me worried. "Do you think we could take a quick break?" I asked after a few seconds. The horse's movements were starting to make me nauseous. I got off the horse slowly and I groaned for a third time and then I hurled.

"Ash! Are you ok?" Damian jumped off his horse and ran to my side.

"I don't feel to well." I responded. "I mean I did just throw up, you know?" I said it weakly and with a forced smile.

"Let's find you a place to sit," I tripped and he caught me. "Or lay down at." He led the horses and I through some trees until we reached a small clearing. He tied the horses up and then made a pillow out of the clothes and backpacks.

"Lay down." He ordered.

"No, no I'll be fine. We shouldn't stop for no reason." I tried convincing myself as well as him.

"You puking is hardly 'no reason.'" He responded. I nodded thankfully at him, to exhausted and sickly to say anything else. He sat beside me and brushed my hair out of my face.

"Just rest and sleep." He told me calmly. Damian kept brushing my hair back as I fell into a deep sleep which appeared to be helpful because the stabbing in my stomach was drifting away.

"Thank ya." I said with my last bit of energy, he shushed me and muttered a 'you're welcome'. But I heard no more because I floated into a deep slumber.

**Damian:**

Ash looked so pale, I thought she was going to faint as I supported her to the clearing. I muttered encouraging things as she fell asleep, when she finally did I kept petting her soft auburn locks anyway, thinking.

She must've gotten sick from that _'ham sandwich', _she probably had food poisoning. If that was it all we could do was wait. So I sat there stroking her hair for a bit, until I realized that when she woke up she'd probably be thirsty. I stood and looked around.

The horses were grazing and Ash was sleeping peaceably, therefore I figured it was okay for me to walk away for a bit. I ambled away until I heard water when I found it I realized how stupid I'd been. I'd forgotten to bring a flask or a cup or something to bring water back in. Cursing my stupidity I walked back to where I'd left Ash and the horses. As I got closer I heard the horses squealing, if that's possible. Then I heard another yell. An unfamiliar high-pitched scream… Ash!

I sprinted back to the clearing. I'm so stupid, leaving Ash whiles she's sick! She can't take care of herself right now! Any other time; sure. But now, no way! Crap, crap, CRAP! I had to get to her who knows what had happened by now. With that thought I ran faster, I could see the clearing now. _I'm almost there Ash._

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. I think that chapter was actually pretty long! It says over 2,000 words! Hope you liked it, and I'm sorry but I HAD to leave it at a cliffie. It's not very nice, I know.<strong>

**Today was my (now) 8 year old sister's birthday party, so there were a bunch of crazed little kids running around. We had ice cream cake, since I get sick from regular cake. It was good, and the little kids were freaking adorable!**

**Peace Love IcecreamCake,**

**Jenn**


	13. The Continuation Of Food Poisoning

_**The Continuation Of Food Poisoning :**_

**Merry Christmas, Happy Chanukah, Happy Kwanza, Happy Winter Solstice, and Happy Whatever else you may or may not celebrate, to all of you! As a holiday gift I plan on updating at least 3 times before New Years, you heard me THREE! This is my apology chapter, because I haven't updated in awhile. Next chapter will just be an update, and the third chapter will be a gift :)**

**Ashley Davidson: Wow, I didn't even realize I'd done that. Sorry!**

**That Pesky Nargle: Ahhhh, I procrastinated too! I'm glad you enjoy this story, I was hoping Ash and Damian's chemistry would start to show a little more. Sorry for making you wait so long for this chapter!**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

><p><strong>Damian:<strong>

I ran in to the clearing expecting to see a bloody Ash or… or who knows what. But when I looked around Ash was standing above a person holding a sword that I'd never seen before and pointing at a man.

Ash hadn't been the one screaming, the screamer was the man on the ground. Ash turned towards me and looked relieved, she also looked as if she were about to puke again or pass out. I walked over and took the sword from her, motioning that she should sit and she did gladly.

"Can I have my sword back?" The man asked nervously. He had black hair, brown eyes, a dirty face and clothes and he seemed to be very anxious. Ash looked rather offended when he spoke.

"No, you can't have it back." She answered with a scowl on her face. I felt rather confused. Why couldn't this man have his sword back, why wasn't I allowed to let him stand up and why did Ash look so upset? I turned towards Ash only slightly so I could still see the man.

"What did he do?" I asked confused. Ash looked even angrier at this question which wasn't good for her health I'm guessing because she was becoming paler by the second.

"He," She pointed an accusing finger at the frightened man, "tried to rob us, then when I confronted him he attempted to attack me." Now _I_ was livid.

"You attacked her?" I snarled. "You rotten piece of scum, you little piece of shi-"

"He _attempted_ to attack me. He didn't succeed, which is why he's on the ground." Ash corrected me, looking rather proud of her self. The man looked like he was about to pee his pants now. I wanted to laugh but I refrained.

"Why did you try to rob us and then _attempt_ to attack a sick girl."

"Woman." Ash corrected. I rolled my eyes and waited for the guy to answer.

"I needed a horse, so I was going to take yours. I'm sorry!" He started and then began to hold his hands in the air, hoping it'd protect him. "I didn't attack her. I was more threatening, I wanted to get away. I didn't know she was sick though." I began to laugh at the poor guy's petrified expression; he chose the wrong horse to try to steal. Poor guy wanted a ride but instead he got an angry sick Ash at this thought I laughed harder. Both Ash and the guy gave me looks of confusion. Ash's was more of an angry confused face but I ignored it anyway.

"Why are you laughing?" Ash demanded.

"Beca-because h-he wanted a g-get away but instead he-he ran into you." I choked out between more bouts of laughter.

"I still don't see what's so funny." Ash muttered. Ignoring her I stuck my hand out to help the guy out.

"Prince Damian of Bertec, that's Princess Ash of Gramiere and you are?"

"My name is Steven... Wait, did you say she was a princess?" Steven looked puzzled and skeptical. Ash frowned at him and asked,

"Are you suggesting something?" Now I was starting to get a little worried, Ash was a red head (pretty much) and she had a bad temper. I didn't want her standing up, let alone attacking someone while she was still sick.

"I was just- I mean your so-" Steven began to stammer.

"I think he meant that, most princesses are much more girly then you." I said carefully, Steven looked horrified at the way I'd said i, but I am pretty sure that was the best way to word it. Ash nodded, deflating a little.

"Understandable, a lot of princesses are wimps and I, am not." Steven looked relieved, and nodded along with everything Ash was saying.

"Well can I leave now?" Steven sounded scared and nervous. Ash looked at him offended and incredulous.

"You're kidding right, you tried to _steal_ from us."

"And then you beat him up, I think it's pretty even." I said with a laugh.

"Fine, you can leave but if I _ever_ hear about you stealing again…" Ash let her threat hang, she didn't even have to finish before Steven nodded frantically and sprinted away. "BYE!" Ash yelled happily after him, her smile quickly disappeared as she leaned to the side and upchucked.

I ran forward and helped her as best I could, moving her away from the mess and handing her a hankie to wipe her face off with.

"You stay here, I'll get water." This time I grabbed a flask to pour water in to and another hankie that I owned. I jogged to the water, soaked the hankie and filled the flask. When I returned Ash was snoozing, her head on a pile of clothes. She looked pale and sickly but also rather peaceful. I put the wet hankie on her head.

"Night Ash." I whispered with a smile. The sun was beginning to set so I got prepared to sleep as well.

* * *

><p><strong>HAPPY HOLIDAYS! I promise to update soon, I'm less nusy this week because I have it off. Sorry this was so short!<strong>

**PeaceLoveChristmasCookies**

**Jenn**


	14. Welcome To Bertec

_**Welcome To Bertec:**_

**xXxAronelxXx:Wow, three reviews! THANKS! Glad I made you crack up :) HAHA I'm good, you are starting to like Damian! That's what I was going for.**

**Thanks for the reviews/favorites/alerts!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ash:<strong>

I woke up, my stomach feeling much better but my back aching a lot. Why couldn't I have made it until the next inn then I wouldn't have 'sleeping on the ground backaches'.

"Mmmh" I stretched wide and looked around until I saw Damian sleeping against a tree. He was going to be even more uncomfortable then me. So I decided to do him a favor.

"DAMIAN!"

"Huh- Wha?" Damian jumped about ten feet in the air and landed on his feet partially out of breath his head whipping back and forth searching for some unknown danger. When he didn't find any danger he turned to me scowling. "Was that necessary."

"Yep." I grinned at him evilly. "We should start packing up now." I grabbed the pile of clothes I'd been sleeping on and stuffed them in a bag beginning to pack up everything left out. Damian followed my lead while mumbling under his breath.

"This is how she treats me, I'm nice and help her feel better. Then she…" I giggled at his under the breath mutters.

When we'd finally packed I jumped on my horse, ready to trot happily towards the evil sorcerer. Damian still grumbling hopped onto his horse as well. We galloped on, in silence for a short time.

"So, uh… thanks for… you know yesterday." I said it as quiet as I could because as long as I said it, even if he didn't hear it, it should count. Apparently he did hear me though because he looked at me shocked. Okay, what is with everyone being shocked when I'm nice? Maybe this is why I just don't talk at all.

"Yeah, sure. You're welcome." He responded happily. "So how do you think we are going to kill this sorcerer?" He asked after awhile. Shrugging I replied,

"I was just going to wing it, you know?"

"Wing it! That's ridiculous, you are crazy." He shook his head at me, slightly amused and partially annoyed.

"I know." I told him in a matter of fact like tone. He rolled his eyes at me and continued speaking.

"I think we should try talking to him first, maybe he'll give us the bowl." I scoffed loudly at that statement.

"Please. He took the bowl in the first place, he won't want to give it back. He'll say something like 'it rightfully belongs to me now.' Trust me."

"Well, then we should attack him and…"

"I don't wanna make a plan. LALALA!" I yelled over him. For the next 15 minutes every time he'd open his mouth I'd yell, LALALA over him. I know I am soooo mature.

"All right I give up!" He eventually shouted louder then me.

"Good." I smiled at him and then pointed excitedly. "Oh, look a town and there's a castle. I wonder which kingdom this is." I frowned a bit thinking, I couldn't think of any time I'd ever visited this kingdom.

"It's Bertec." Damian replied. I looked at him, expecting a smile on his face at the fact that he was _finally_ home but it wasn't there. He turned his horse to the South and began leaving that way, we had arrived from the East.

"Hey, don't you want to stop at your palace. You got to meet my family, I think I should meet yours." He winced when I said that but turned his horse around all the same.

"Alright let's go" He sounded pained when he agreed. His horse was going slower and slower as we got closer to his home. I don't blame the horse though because I could see Damian pulling on the reigns and stopping it every once and a while.

"That's it, you are to slow." I inform him as I jump off my horse and walk in front of him, horse beside me. Damian springs off his horse also but drags his feet as he walks behind me. Jeez, what is his issue? He seems to dread his family even more then I dread mine. Now if I were nice I would've said something along the lines of 'You know we shouldn't waist any more time, let's just go straight to the sorcerer' but since my curiosity always gets the better of me I said,

"Hurry up, would ya?" We got to the gate at his castle. A knight walked up to us and began to speak.

"May I help yo- Oh! Prince Damian sir, come in." The knight invited us in.

"Thanks Phillip." Damian nodded at the knight.

"Damian your home! My little older brother!" A boy who looked like an exact copy of Damian except three inches taller called. "We've missed you. Kill any goblins or ogres?" The boy asked teasingly.

"Ash this my younger brother George. George, Ash."

"Hello hotty." George said to m, so I did the first thing that popped in my mind.

SMACK! I slapped him straight in the face and then looked at him with a smile.

"Don't be rude to me, understand." He nodded, holding his red cheek. "Good."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, check out the song "Here's your freakin' Song" By Bowling For Soup, it's freaking hilarious!<strong>

**PeaceLoveSoup**

**Jenn**


	15. The Beginning Of A Tour Of Bertec

_**The Beginning Of A Tour In Bertec:**_

**Pokemonchen: sorta... you'll see**

**xXxAronoelExXx: Please potions under pillows are for amateurs, I have one of those bookcases that swings open and leads to a lab with all my poisons. No sorcerer yet... hehe Sorry I seem to have tortured you, well here it is. ARGH! I didnt even realize, stupid different spelling for same sounding word!**

**Sparkly Lethifold: and you are bloody brilliant for reviewing (grins)**

**Thanks for the reviews/favorites/alerts!**

* * *

><p><strong>Damian:<strong>

I couldn't believe it, Ash had just struck my annoying, awful, rude and rather obnoxious brother. Ash had done what I'd wanted to do since that little jerk could talk; I think I might hug her.

"Uh, Damian…"

"Yes?"

"Are you hugging me?" Ash asked shocked, she looked at me with a bit of concern like I might be off my rocker.

"Yeah, sorry." I grin at her, "It's just that was brilliant." She blushed and questioned my sanity,

"What, me hitting your brother?"

"Yes." I grin wider; not caring if she thought I was crazy.

* * *

><p><strong>Ash:<strong>

Damian was acting like he had been the one I'd smacked and like I had given him a concussion too. His brother, George, was glaring at me and I glared right back causing him to take a step away from me. Yeah, you better be scared buddy. I could tell he was going to be acting kinder towards me from then on.

Just then a shorter, plump woman walked in the room and spoke with a loud, but kind voice.

"What is going on in here- Oh! Damian your home." I expected the woman to rush forward and hug Damian, I was pretty sure she was his mother after all. She made no move to welcome Damian more then her surprised statement. My thoughts were confirmed with Damian clearing his throat awkwardly and speaking,

"Mother, this is my _friend_, Princess Ash of Gramiere. Ash this is my mother, Queen Bertrice." I tried not to laugh at her name. Bertrice. HAHAHA.

"Friend?" Queen Bertrice said the word in such a suggestive, sexual tone that I stopped my thoughts of laughter. She looked rather hopeful as well.

"Yes friend. Fellow knight, so on." I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Oh." She seemed to say it gloomily and she looked at Damian disappointedly. He looked away from his mother's face, I was beginning to figure out why Damian didn't want me to meet his family.

"What about the ball Damian?" She asked mournfully, frowning. Before he could answer he was interrupted with loud footsteps that could be heard as a tall, large man with blonde hair and blue eyes entered the room next.

"What do we have here? A family reunion without me?" The man's face showed little humor as he looked between his family members. Like Queen Bertrice he made no move to welcome his son home, unlike her though he didn't even acknowledge Damian. The man's cold blue eyes fell upon me and he said in the same tone as before, "Who is this? Did Damian find himself a girl, _finally_."

I waited for Damian to introduce me but he stayed silent. I glanced at him and saw him staring pointedly at his feet and blushing. Oh great.

"I'm just a friend sir." I said with authority, my mother had taught me a lot about the tone of your voice affecting other's opinions of you. I wanted this man to know that I was powerful and that he'd have no control over me. So there. Na-na na-na boo-boo! "I am Ash, Princess Of Gramiere. And your name is?"

"King Owen." He said in a tone similar to my own, with a little added booming effect. _He was trying to scare me_, I realized as King Owen stood taller and puffed out his chest more.

"You have a lovely kingdom, King Owen." I told him with a small _'I will win'_ smile. He frowned for a second at me calling him King Owen, instead of something grander; like your majesty, your highness, or all mighty great one. I began to smile at those thoughts, jeez I crack myself up sometimes!

"Father." Damian spoke in a cold tone that I had never heard him use before. "Good to see you again." Yeah, that was the biggest lie he's ever told.

"Damian, I see you still haven't gotten any taller." King Owen chuckled at his own joke as did George. George laughed really hard, making a complete idiot out of himself. It wasn't _that_ funny. Damian said absolutely nothing to defend himself and this pissed me off. Now as I have mentioned multiple times before, I don't think before I act sometimes… okay all the time.  
>"And that matters why?" Both King Owen and Prince Georg, starred at me shocked. They'd probably never had someone stand up to them before. Well I'm not like any other person.<p>

"Excuse me?"

"I asked why it mattered that Damian was on the shorter side. He's nice, kind, sweet, and sometimes he can be rather funny. Why does it matter what he looks like?" When no one answered me and they all just stood there shocked, I just nodded. "Right. Damian you should change, grab some food and then we can head south."

When he still stood there looking at me shocked I rolled my eyes. "Now, go!" I shooed him with my hands, instigating him to run off and do what I'd told him to. King Owen whispered something so rude about Damian following orders, that I don't feel it was appropriate to repeat. I gave him a good glare though.

I found myself wishing that I'd followed Damian, now that his family was starring at me and waiting for something. Like usually, I made no attempt at instigating a conversation.

George's eyes were trained on my tapping foot, it seemed to be annoying him. Good. King Owen must have become bored because he decided to leave the room, no goodbye he just left, Jerk. Queen Bertrice looked the most uncomfortable, eventually she spoke with a small smile. Probably forced.

"While Damian's busy, why don't you show our…_guest_ around George." Queen Bertrice left with a head nod towards me. Prince George did not look happy about being left alone with me, I smirked at him. He couldn't get out of this, his mother hadn't really asked him, she'd more demanded he show me around.

"Follow me." Prince George muttered.

"Sure." I sang brightly. This earned me a glare. Oh, if looks could kill…

"Here's the dinning hall, that's the kitchen." George continued to lead me through a rather boring tour, only made better by my sarcastic wit, which caused George to send me a glare every time I spoke. Yet I swear a smile was tugging the corners of his lips. New goal; Crack him.

"Blue room, red room, blue room, gold room… another blue room." I intoned with a sigh. "Do you only like blue in this kingdom, or is this just the 'Blue Room Wing' of the castle?" I did air quotes around blue room wing. George didn't even glare at me this time but he didn't smile either.

"My dad's favorite color is blue." Was his only reply. "This is Damian's room." The next thing he said, shoving open a door. I peered inside.

"It's… really neat." George grinned.

"Yeah, that's my brother for you everything is always perfect. I think he could use a little disorder and rule breaking in his life." He informed me.

"No wonder I met him!" I exclaim with a grin. "Fate must have sent me to loosen that boy up… or get him killed. Fate must not like Damian." I thought allowed. George cracked up and he couldn't stop laughing. Success, I cracked him. When he finally stopped he told me,

"You aren't _as _bad as I thought you were. Sort of, you did slap me."

"And you were a pig to me, I think we are even." I inform him causing a small chuckle as he led me through the rest of the palace. We arrived back at the foyer only to find Damian looking around panicked. He saw me and his face instantly calme, but then it changed to a look of suspicion towards his brother.

"There you are! Where have you been, I got everything and then I came back and you weren't here…"

"Mom forced me to show your girl-friend around." I glared at the word girlfriend but before I could say anything George continued. "I mean friend that is a girl."

"Yeah, sure _that's_ what you meant." I muttered under my breath. "Let's go." I speak to Damian.

"Okay." He nods and walks out to where the horses had been left, me following closely behind.

"BYE!" I call obnoxiously back into the doorway; a resounding laugh follows as I close the wide doors.

"Okay, are you ready to leave now?" Damian asked. I nodded pleased with myself for figuring out the mystery of Damian's family. We sprung onto our horses and rode south, crossing through the gates and town then re-entering the woods.

Evil Sorcerer here we come.

* * *

><p><strong>DONE! With that chapter... You 'll meet the sorcerer next chapter. By the way I'm thinking of making a sequel to this when it's done, I have a great idea for one. Would you guys read it, after I finish this one? (If I ever finish this one that is.)<strong>

**PeaceLoveHockey (in honor of the hockey player that went to my school, and died yesterday)**

**Jenn**


	16. The Beginning Of Fighting A Sorcerer

_**The Beginning Of Fighting A Sorcerer:**_

**Pokemonchen: IM SORRY! It's just I have school and I'm _really_ good at procrastination... anyway enjoy this chapter and I'll try to update faster.**

**That Pesky Nargle: Why thank you! Good because I'm definitely making one, no more questions asked :). Aw I'm sorry for you too. Maybe they were the same kid... Where do you live? (dont have to say if you don't wanna, I'll understand)**

**Thanks for the reviews/favorites/alerts!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ash:<strong>

We rode the horses for a long time until we came up to a large run down castle. The castle was black and seemed to be falling apart.

"I'm guessing this is it?" I said it as more of a question then a statement. Damian responded to me with just a nod.

"Be careful." He whispered softly. We crossed through the door and tiptoed into a large dark hallway. The entry contained spider webs and dust; our boots left prints and collected the nasty crap on them. The hall only went straight so we moved along it, each creak of each floorboard made me wince. Part way down the hall we heard a skittering and squeaking, Damian and I both froze expecting the worst but it was only a small rat. I let out a breath and we continued down the hall.

The hallway was a dead end and encompassed only a single door. Damian looked at me and asked, "Ready?"

"Yeah." I breathed out silently. I extended my hand and tried to grab the door handle however before I could open it myself the door creaked and slammed open against the wall. I walked forward into the room very deliberately.

Inside was… nothing. Absolutely nothing, no windows or furniture or doors, besides the one we'd come through and most importantly no people. The door slammed shut behind us causing us to both jump and whip around, the door had disappeared. Crap I hadn't seen this coming. I thought I'd have to fight a wizard not a room with no doors or windows.

"What do we have here?" A cold voice said from behind as, we pivoted back around to see nothing. Still.

"Where are you?" Damian called out however the voice's only response was a bone-chilling laugh. I rolled my eyes, how cliché could you get?

"Really? You're going to make this difficult. Why don't you come out and introduce yourself?" I suggested brashly to the room. Again a chuckle but that wasn't it this time.  
>A space in the room began to swirl around and the colors changed. A blend of black and red spun round and round until in the spot stood a person instead of air. I'll admit I was a bit impressed but I acted as if I saw people form from thin air all the time.<p>

"I'm Argathus the sorcerer." The tall man spoke. He had a goatee and was wearing a red and black robe. "And who are you?"

"I'm Ash and he's Damian. Now you say you're _the_ sorcerer, well would you be _the_ sorcerer who has the plentiful bowl?" Damian shoots me a glare.

"Ash!" He hisses.

"What? I want to make sure we have the right sorcerer!" I tell him. Argathus laughs and talks.

"Yes. I am that sorcerer. Is that a crown I see on your head?" He looked interested in us suddenly. "A prince and a princess running away together perhaps? I can see why you'd want to run away with her." Argathus says to Damian while gesturing to me. "Pretty as a rose, she is."

"Yeah, but her personality is more like the thorns then the pretty flower." Damian mutters under his breath. Argathus seems not to notice and continues starring at me. He was beginning to creep me out.

"So what can I do for you two love birds?" He inquired evilly.

"First of all we aren't 'love birds' and we aren't running away together. Second, we need the plenty bowl." I answer with a scowl at him.

"Touchy, aren't you?" He says.

"Will you gives us the plenty bowl or do we have to kill you… either one works for me." He laughs at me as if I didn't just threaten his life. Nonetheless he waves his hand and a bowl appears floating in front of us.

"If you want this bowl you have to do something for me."

"Oh of course we do." I say exasperatedly. Everyone _always_ wants something!

"What must we do?" Damian probes calmer then me. Argathus looks like he's thinking and then he grins.

"You," He points to me, "Ash was it? You have to marry me."

"EXCUSE ME?" Damian and I both shouted at him in shock.

"You have to marry me. I'm in need of a wife; someone to cook and clean and do other things for me." He winked at the end of that. Ew!

"Well jokes on you because I can't do any of those things." I informed him truthfully.

"No matter… So what will it be?" Okay, I may have wanted that bowl but not that badly.

"No deal." I informed him.

"Too bad, I'm going to have to kill you now. Sorry but I can't have it getting around that I let people visit and leave." Damian and I both grabbed our swords and unsheathed them.

I lunged forward attempting to grab the bowl still floating to the left of Argathus, a blue ball was soaring towards where I had just been standing previously. He's using magic! Oh great.

Damian lunged at Argathus with his sword held high and they began to duel. Damian was dodging spells and Argathus was blocking and parrying all of Damian's swipes with a long staff. I snatched the bowl out of the air and rolled across the floor, I quickly jumped to my feet. But I was back on the ground again in a few seconds from dodging a spell tossed my way.

When I looked up Damian was lying on the ground, blood pooling around his head and Argathus was coming straight towards me. Shit.

I began to dodge spells and fight with one hand on my sword and the other clutching the pot closely.

"Give it to me girl." Argathus spits at me.

"No way buddy." I continued to fight. His staff came down and hit me on the shoulder of the arm holding the pot. "Ugh." I groaned in pain. Argathus was too good, too skilled. He could fight with that staff and throw spells around like it was nothing.

I tripped backwards and fell on my butt when trying to dodge a spell and hit him with my blade at the same time. Argathus stood over me with an evil grin on his face.

"You put up an okay fight, for a princess." He told me. Anger grew inside of me tunneling and spinning through out my chest. I let out a yell of frustration and hopped back up in front of him. I do not fight _okay_ I fight excellently. He grinned at my angry face.

I kicked him. Evidently he wasn't expecting me to kick him because down he went, clutching his, err… private area. Suck that! Sadly he straightened out after only a few seconds and advanced on me. I was back to dodging spells and shielding his staff with my sword.

Eventually he had backed me up against a wall and I was wishing that I didn't have to protect the stupid bowl. My back hit the wall; I was stuck. I couldn't move, couldn't dodge. I was going to die and so was Damian, heck Damian might already be dead and there was nothing I could do.

I glanced over at where Damian had been laying on the ground wanting to see him one last time before I died. He wasn't there. I became confused, all I saw was his blood and nothing else. Where was he?

I didn't have long to think about him though, as Argathus came even closer to me, he held up his staff above his head and it transformed into a sharp sword with a long blade. Perfect for cutting a persons head off. Argathus swung the blade right towards my neck and…

* * *

><p><strong>Wow I must be really mean, stopping right there. MWHAHAHA! Well I'll update soon, promise. I'm typing the next part right now.<strong>

**PeaceLovePepsi**

**Jenn**


	17. The Ending And Thorns On Roses

_**The Ending And Thorns On Roses:**_

**Pokemonchen:**** well sorta, but what fun would it be if Ash let a prince do _all_ the work. The sorcerer gets what he deserves...**

**IF YOU HAVE A WEAK STOMACH WARNING... PERSON DIES! yeah so enjoy!**

**Thanks for my over 40 reviews! I've never gotten that many and it means the world to me. :)**

* * *

><p><em>I'm just a boy and you're Cinderella. <em>_Snow White in blue jeans, I'm gonna tell ya_

_-Hey Princess, All Star weekend_

* * *

><p><strong>Damian:<strong>

I saw Ash dive for the bowl and in that second of distraction Argathus hit me over the head with his staff.

Crack!

I crumpled and hit the ground everything becoming black.

I woke a little later, blood surrounding me and my head throbbing. My whole skull and brain seemed to be bouncing up and down, I let out a small gasp because of the pain as I sat up. I looked around trying to remember where I was and what I was doing. I heard a small groan and glanced over at where Ash was being backed into a wall by Argathus. Suddenly everything rushed back to me. I rolled over to where my sword had fallen and grabbed it.  
>Another groan could be heard as Ash's back hit the wall. I couldn't see her face and I knew she wouldn't be able to see me. I stood as best as I could, feeling dizzy and like I might faint or puke. I progressed anyways, after all I had to help Ash. Next I stumbled over to where the sorcerer stood, above his head a sharp long sword was held he was swinging it down towards Ash.<p>

"Ash!" I cried out. Suddenly my head wasn't the only thing pounding but my adrenaline was too. I raised my sword with all my strength and swung down as fast as I could manage.

**Ash:**

I heard my name called and I recognized the voice, Damian. All hope wasn't lost. I gained my stubbornness and will to live and hope all from that one word from him. I raised the pot to my throat, hoping it'd stop the blade from puncturing my neck and at the same time I stabbed with my sword. My arm throbbed when I lifted it but I ignored the pain.

My sword went straight through Argathus' stomach and at the same time his head rolled off his shoulders. The rest of Argathus crumbled, dissolving like dust. All that was left of him was his staff and his robes.

The staff had transformed when he'd crumpled and it appeared to be a mere stick now. The room also began to change; windows formed shedding light inside and doors surfaced. A whirlpool seemed to be swirling through the room and showing the exits.

I glanced away from the Argathus dust pile disgusted and I saw Damian. He was covered from head to toe in blood and dust and he seemed as though he was going to tip over at any moment. I ignored the blood and rushed forward, I gave him a huge hug.

"We did it!" I grinned at him.

"Yeah." He was turning paler by the minute.

"Let's get you back to the horses." I suggested worriedly. We walked through the door that had reappeared, him putting his body weight on me and we arrived at the horses. I managed to help Damian on his horse just before he passed out. I was exhausted but jumped onto my horse and led Damian's all the way back to his palace anyway.

When we arrived his father didn't even seem to care Damian was bleeding to his death, his mom yelled for a doctor and his brother helped lift him and take him to a bed. I followed them to make sure he was okay however when the doctor came in he shooed us from the room. I stood outside tiredly, waiting.

"When Damian is all bandaged the doctor will check on you." George informed me, I waved him off with the arm the sorcerer hadn't hit with his staff. The other arm was feeling a tad sore, nothing I couldn't handle of course it just hurt to move it was all.

"I'm fine." George sent me a skeptic look and prodded my hurt shoulder. "Ouch!" I yelped and he grinned.

"Fine my ass." He muttered.

"Could you tell me where you're mail service is, I need to send a pot to a dragon." I changed the subject. George looked at me disbelievingly and then glanced at the plenty bowl in my hand.

"Uh yeah…" He gave me directions to where the mail office was and told me I should come back immediately when I'm done and have my shoulder checked out. I mumbled something back that he took as my consent, it wasn't though. Then he spoke again.

"My mother sent a letter to your parents after you first arrived with Damian, they should be here soon with carriage to take you home." He sped off as I starred shocked after him. I couldn't believe my family was coming to pick me up_, great_.  
>After paying a lot of money to the mail carrier (who knew people wouldn't want to deliver something to a dragon?) I returned back to the palace and walked to the room across from Damian's. A maid had informed me that I was to sleep there tonight, I would've given her sass about bossing me around but I was much too exhausted.<p>

Sadly when I got to the room I still wasn't allowed to go to sleep, the doctor had finished fixing Damian up and it was my turn. He ended up bandaging my shoulder and putting my arm in a sling. Then he suggested I get some sleep. I told him I was planning on it but then he had interrupted me. He departed from the room with a frown and he continuously muttered something along the lines of 'ungrateful people, least she could do is say thanks.' I lay down and went to sleep.

When I woke up the next morning my arm felt stiff and so did my body. I groaned and looked outside, the sun was practically straight up in the sky meaning it was probably almost lunchtime. My stomach confirmed my guess with a loud grumble. I sighed and forced myself out of bed, much harder with one hand then you'd think. Getting dressed was even harder, I actually allowed a lady in waiting to help me dress. Finally I could go eat, I rushed to where the dinning hall was.

"It's about time that you showed. It's as if you almost died or something." A sarcastic voice said, but I could tell the speaker was grinning.

"Nathan!" I beamed at my brother, I couldn't believe he was here. I rushed forward to hug him. My face fell a little as I hugged him, I had realized if he was here so was the rest of my family. Nathan winked at me and then drew a finger across his neck signaling mom was planning on murdering me. I hugged the rest of my family and then took a seat across from my parents at the table. A plate of food was smacked down in front of me.

"Ashton." My mother was looking at me coldly; I cowered a bit under her gaze. Sure I could take on a sorcerer but I could not handle a glare from my mother, what's wrong with me?

"Yes…" I was very cautious and kept glancing up at my mother and then stuffing as much food as I could in my mouth. If my mother was going to kill me I wanted to die on a full stomach. At least I could die happy then.

"I'm disappointed in you for lying to me," She started.

"I know I'm sorry mum."

"-but I am also proud of you. You helped Algeron with their dragon problem and helped Bertec with their sorcerer issues. Just know though if you ever leave without telling me where you're going again…" She let her threat hang in the air. I nodded agreeing quickly, my mother wasn't one to be reckoned with.

"I promise mum, never again." I think we all knew _never again_ was a stretch though but it still satisfied my mother and she left me alone to finish my food. Nathan chuckled at my promise, he knew that I would get bored and forget my promise at some point.

My parents and Damian's parents talked and they were actually getting along, they planned to keep our kingdom's friends. This arrangement was perfectly fine with me. Even my siblings were getting along with George, I smiled at this. I'd definitely see Damian in the future because of this.

I slipped away unnoticed to go see Damian I wanted to check on him, I had no clue how severe his injuries might be. I entered his room to find that he was sitting up in his room an empty plate next to him, appearing entirely bored. His face brightened upon seeing me, when he saw my sling he opened his mouth to probe me with questions.

"Are you all right?" He was far too worried about me. There he was sitting in bed after almost dying, bandages wrapped all around his head and he was asking _me_ if _I _was okay?

"You're crazy, I'm fine. How are you?"

"Great, just peachy." Laughing, I walked over and took a seat beside him.

"Thanks." I express after a moment of silence. He gazes at me, peering straight in to my eyes.

"What for?"

"Saving me." I reply simply, no sarcasm, no joking tone just truthfully.

"I didn't really do much, you stabbed him at the same time as me. I didn't exactly kill him."

"Oh, I know you didn't kill him, I killed him and _afterwards_ you chopped off his head." I said teasingly he stared at me confused, opening his mouth to ask me what I meant. "You saved me by offering me hope. I almost gave up and then… then I heard you. I supposed if you were still alive, then I could manage to stay alive too."

"You know it's funny, the sorcerer compared you to a rose."

"Yeah I know, bet he wasn't expecting me to stab him."

"But that's thing, roses stab people too. You really are like a rose, the ones with thorns that is." He had quickly amended his sentence, after seeing my look. "People see you and they discover you're a princess so they think you're just another flower in the garden but then you stab them with your sarcasm and wit, or you actually stab them..." He said it amusedly. I blushed and had no clue what to say back.

Just then a shout came from the hallway,

"Ash, we're leaving now! Say goodbye." I stared at Damian and he whispered a quiet good bye, eyes looking down at his blankets then he said,

"Well…uh keep in touch, yeah?"

"Yeah, definitely." I replied "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." He said back, with a small smile.

"Bye." I said, I leaned down and kissed his cheek. With one final wave I left his room, traveled through the halls and exited the front doors.

I glanced at the grounds and noticed a section with rose bushes, the ones with thorns. I wanted to cry, but I'm Ash and I do not weep and I do not break down. So instead I ran, I sped out of his palace, got in my family's carriage, head held high and rode home. And that's it. The end.

This isn't some fairytale ending because this is real life. Girl and guy don't kiss and get together at the end and I'm all right with that. Damian and I are only friend and sure, I'll miss Damian but we'll send each other letters. We'll visit each other and stay friends. That's all that really matters right? Right.

**Stranger's POV**:

Except this _is a_ fairytale, that's why it's in the 'fairytale section' of fanfiction. So this story can't have ended, not with everyone going home and no one even falling in love. Please!

I'm in charge now and I'm going to make sure that there is a _better_ ending, a more satisfying ending. I'll force Ash to receive her dreaded fairytale ending. Only this fairytale ending won't be the one anyone expects because I am _no _Disney, I am more of a... a Grimm, a Charles Perrault, a Hans Christian Anderson.

You know, those writers that write the fairytales that don't always end happy, the fairytales that don't end well for anyone? I'm here to make sure Ash doesn't get a happily ever after, but she will receive an after. So stay tuned for what _I_ have in store.

People will fall in love all right but they won't be in love with Princess Ashton Of Gramiere.

* * *

><p><strong>DONE! I can't believe I finished it. Now on to the sequel!<strong>

**What did you think of the ending, and who do you think the stranger might turn out to be? I'll announce when the sequel is up but I'm going to write a few chapters of it first. It may take a little while, like a week before I post the first chapter to the sequel because I have finals next week and I need to study, or I'm gonna fail!**

**So,**

**PeaceLoveTheEnd**

**-Jenn**

**Oh and a BIG thanks to my readers, my followers (i feel like I'm a leader of a cult or something...) and my reviewers. :) You all rock! LOTS OF LOVE AND VIRTUAL BROWNIES TO EVERYONE!**


	18. UPDATE! Sequel Up!

**_HEY! So the Sequel is up now, it's called A BLOSSOM DURING THE WINTER, hope you go and check it out! :)_**

**_REPLYS TO REVIEWS:_**

**Pokemonchen_: Haha hints noticed! Sorry it took a little while, I have mid terms this week and they don't end until Monday. You asked for the title so here you go. Sadly you don't get Damian's full reaction to the kiss on the cheek, but you do get snip-its of his thoughts in the sequel. Enjoy! Thank you for your reviews!_**

**PrincessCutipie_: Thanks! I'm glad you like her, she's pretty likable :) Thanks for reviewing!_**

**xXxAronoelExXx:_ Shrek...interesting, I don't know why it reminds you of that. lol. I made Argathus up, it was the first evil sorcerer name that popped into my mind. HAHAHA you crack me up! So very true, my mom probably plans to murder me all the time! Maybe the stranger is me, maybe they aren't... you'll see. MWHAHAHA! *HUGS* thank you for always reviewing! YOU ROCK!_**

**_THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS, READERS, ALERTERS, AND FAVORITERS! _**

**_check out the sequel... and uh that's all for now!_**

**_KThanksBai_**

**_Jenn :)_**


End file.
